


The Sexy Adventures of Neal Cassidy and Friends.

by yaoiguy24



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Abused Neal, Anal, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, BDSM, Barebacking, Bathroom Sex, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Blindfolds, Boys Kissing, Breeding, Butt Slapping, Cock Bondage, Cock Rings, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, Consensual Infidelity, Cop Fetish, Dildos, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Forced, Friends to Lovers, Fucking, Gay Sex, Goodbye Sex, Goodbyes, Handcuffed Together, Heavy BDSM, Hot, Hot Sex, Hunks, Huntsman | Sheriff Graham Lives, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Improvised Sex Toys, Kidnapping, Large Cock, Light BDSM, M/M, Male Slash, MalexMale, NealxGraham, NealxHook, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Original Character(s), Porn With Plot, Prison Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Relationship(s), Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Magic, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Slash, Smut, Storybrooke, Surprise Pairing, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Underwear Kink, Wall Sex, blowjob, condom free, gagged, once upon a time gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoiguy24/pseuds/yaoiguy24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal is all alone after Hook leaves him and Storybrooke but he soon meets someone else. This story follows his hot adventures with the fellow hunks of the town. Warning* includes heavy smut and lots of sexually explicit content. MalexMale Slash! Do not read unless comfortable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Under Arrest

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fic here. I have written at Fanfiction.net before. But this story might be too explicit for the site. And I wanted a story like this out here because there isn't enough gay OUAT porn. Enjoy! Don't mind the spelling errors. Thank you!

Fade sunlight entered the room through the window. A gentle breeze blew the curtains. A slight moan was heard.

Hook was woken up by the brightness that entered the room through the window. He sat straight up but his eyes still drowned in sleep. He rubbed his eyes and yawned as he stretched his arms. His muscles were sore though he couldn't remember why. He then rubbed his slightly hairy but defined chest and noticed he wasn't alone on the bed. He grabbed the covers and pulled them to reveal a naked Neal lying on the bed.

It all came back to him. He remembered he had just told Neal about him leaving Storybrooke which devastated him. So they spent the pirate's last night in town together. Thats when they eventually got drunk and ended up fucking each other one last time. Hook smiled at the flashback. He looked at Neal's naked body. The pale skin exposed to the light breeze. He couldn't resist himself and moved towards his cute bubble butt. He got on top of the sleeping beauty and gently grabbed his butt cheeks to slowly massage them and then pull them apart to reveal Neal's tight hole.

Hook slowly got down and buried his face between the cheeks. His tongue darted out to taste that delicious tight hole. He kept licking the Neal's tight entrance and savoured the dirty taste.

'Aahhh', small moan was let out.

"Somebody is up early." Said Neal who was woken up by the pleasure his ass was receiving.

Hook smiled and continued the rimming. His hand lustfully massaging Neal's ass and the other stroking his own 9 inch monster cock. It wasn't morning wood though.

"Ahh!" "Aaah!" Moans after moans escaped Neal's mouth as Hook kept teasing his tight hole with his masterful tongue.

"Delicious!" Smiled Hook. Neal, with his ass up in the air with Hook's buried in it, kept looking at Hook stroking his throbbing fuck pole.

"I love your cock." Said Neal as he massaged his own fat cock which was already hard from all the rimming.

"I know. You made that pretty clear last night." Hook took a break from the tongue play.

Neal got up, grabbed Hook and threw on the bed. He hungrily sucked on Hook's nipples. Kissing the pale skin, he moved downwards to his abs and then follow the hairy trail, he reached his cock. He took in the musky, manly smell of Hook's dick.

He used his thumb to pick up the pre cum on the pink head and then put it in his mouth to taste the pirate once again. Neal smiled as he took out his thumb out of his mouth after he enjoyed that salty juice. He moved down to softly kiss the pink head.

"Ahhh, just suck me already!" Neal smiled as he kept massaging the head with his lips and tongue. He licked the entire length a few times and teased the pirately playfully. But soon he got down to the real business and descended to take in the full length. His lips slowly moved down from the tip to the base and then back up. He bobbed his head up and down as kept feeling the tip of cock hitting the back of his throat. He gagged but kept going.

'Yeah, oh yeah, suck it! Suck it hard." Exclaimed Hook who was in pure ecstacy.

Neal took the love rod out and started licking the nutsack. He one by one took the balls in his mouth and popped them out. Almost choking on them, Neal smiled and then went back to the dick. His face was red and sweaty as he went down the lenght, getting his nose tickled by Hook's smooth pubes.

Hook grabbed Neal's soft curls and thrusted his hips forward to fuck Neal's mouth. With each thrust he moaned.

"Yeah, you whore. Suck me. Yeah. Yeah.. you like that don't you?" Smirked Hook.

But Neal didn't reply as he was too busy getting his mouth fucked. Hook realized he couldn't hold on much longer, that he was on the edge.

"Fuck I'm cumming!" And so he did. Hook exploded into Neal's mouth, who could feel all the hotness go down his throat. He kept sucking him, until he was completely dry.

"Stop it! I'm empty." Neal got up, taking the piece of meat out with a slurp and and cum dripping down his slightly swollen lips and a naughty grin on his face. He then moved forward and kissed Hook, who grabbed Neal's throbbing cock in his hand and gave it few good strokes before Neal exploded on Hook's washboard abs and chest and few drops on his ruby lips.

"Why do you have to leave?"

"I wish I didn't have to." Said Hook.

"Then don't." Neal said as he looked at Hook with hopeful eyes.

"You know I can't stay here." "Why not?" "There's too much history around all these people. Besides I still have to take care of my Jolly Roger."

"You can do that here."

"Sorry luv." Hook kissed him.

"C'mon let's take a shower together and then you'll see me off."

"I'm not coming." Neal pouted as he backed his head into a pillow.

"Fine. I'll shower alone." Said Hook as he headed to the bathroom.

"I meant I'm not coming to see you off. I'm still coming in the shower to have that cock up in my ass."

After a nice long shower, which included Neal getting fucked by Hook against the men got dressed and sat down for coffee. Hook kept on insisting Neal to come to the dockyard to see him off but Neal was too stubborn. After finishing the coffee Hook said his final goodbye. He softly placed his lips on Neal's. Neal was dissappointed as Hook left through door with their kiss just lasting a few good seconds.

After an hour or so Neal decided to go to Granny's to take his mind off Hook. He drove down to the diner. He noticed that the inspector's car going down the other lane. He arrived at the diner and sat down at the corner booth. Ruby came to the table.

"You okay?" Asked Ruby as she adjusted her skirt.

"Yeah, just bring me a stack of pancakes and a coffee with no sugar."

"Sure. Anything thing else?"

Neal nodded his head. He watched as Ruby walked to the counter. She definitely had a cute ass but not as cute as Hook, thought Neal.

He just missed those tight piece of hotness in those sexy leather pants. He could feel himself getting hard again but no one to satisfy him, no one to quench his thirst of lust. He was left rubbing his hard on through his jeans.

"Here's your pancakes!" Said Ruby as he put down the plate with a stack of pancakes which smelled delicious.

"And coffee.." She poured the coffee in a cup and walked away with a smile.

Neal after an attempt to hide his raging bonerand politely offering a smile to Ruby, took the bottle of mapple syrup and drenched the pancakes in it.

He quickly finished the meal as he gulped down the coffee. Neal got up and was ready to leave. He quickly paid for the pancakes and the coffee and gave Ruby a generous tip. He headed towards the door where he ran into Emma who just came in.

"Emma!"

"Neal! Hey why didn't you come to send Hook off. We waited for you. But you never came."

"Yeah. I didn't feel like it." Both of them sat down and talked for a while and then Neal walked out the diner and got in his car and drove off.

He drove around the town and then went near the woods. As he drove, he felt the urge to take a piss. So he stopped the car and got out near the roadside.

He stood there, unzipped his pants and took out his fat cock out. Neal felt a tickle through his body as the forest air hit the soft head of his cock. But as soon as he started to piss, he heard a sound. He looked at the police car coming down the road stopping behind his car.

Neal continued to relieve himself as someone got out of the police car and walked up to him. It was Graham, the head inspector of Storybrooke.

"You know it's against the law to urinate in a public road like this?" Said Graham, in a stern voice as he took off his shades.

"Hey..." Neal finished up and couldn't help but feel pink from embarrasment

Graham got closer to him. Neal instantly started getting hard on sight. He couldn't help it and it wasn't his fault anyway.

He was already missing the with  Hook and Graham was one of the hottest guys anyone had ever seen. His smoldering looks, that sexy accent and one incredible body. Neal could feel his mind filling with dirty thoughts as he saw Graham walk towards him in his tight pants, a well fitted shirt and a cool leather jacket that just oozed sexiness.

"C'mon Neal. I didn't expect this from you."

"Yeah man, sorry, I just really needed to piss."

"Yea.." Graham noticed Neal's cock, which was now at full mast.

Neal, whose face had grown pink to red from embarrasment, panicked and clumsy tried to stuff his cock back in pants.

"Sorry, I need you to come with me to the station."

Graham got Neal to get in his car. And Graham walked to his own car. Neal looked in the side mirror and saw the cop's perfect ass walking off.

"He is so hot!" Said Neal to himself. He kept thinking about that amazing ass, which was perhaps even better than Hook's, as he drove behind Graham's car.

His mind was just overcome by lust as he kept thinking how Graham is in the cock department and how he can't wait to find out, a smirk growing across his face.

They arrived at the station. Neal got out and followed Graham,who had put his sunglasses back on, into the building. Both of them got inside.

Click!

Neal felt something grabbing his wrist and noticed he was handcuffed.

"What are you doing?"

Graham sat down in his chair and arched back.

"Neal Cassidy, you have been a very naughty boy." Graham said, in that sexy, intense accent of his. 

Feeling a shiver down his spine, Neal asked what he was talking about.

"You don't think I know about you and the pirate, fucking each other behind everyone's back. "

"How did you.." Neal looked at Graham, surprised about all this.

"Yeah. I know." Graham stood up. "You little slut. You just love getting fucked don't you?"

He got closer to Neal who nodded shamelessly in response with a smirk on his face. Graham went ahead and grabbed Neal's growing bulge in his jeans. Neal moaned in pleasure.

"I noticed you got hard, when you saw me on the roadside."

He leaned over him and whispered in Neal's ear.

"You want to suck my cock don't you?"

"Hmm...hmm"fade sunlight entered the room through the window. A gentle breeze blew the curtains. A slight moan was heard.

Hook was woken up by the brightness that entered the room through the window. He sat straight up but his eyes still drowned in sleep. He rubbed his eyes and yawned as he stretched his arms. His muscles were sore though he couldn't remember why. He then rubbed his slightly hairy but defined chest and noticed he wasn't alone on the bed.

He grabbed the covers and pulled them to reveal a naked Neal lying on the bed. Then it all came back to him. He remembered he had just told Neal about him leaving Storybrooke which devastated him. So they spent the pirate's last night in town together. Thats when they eventually got drunk and ended up fucking each other one last time.

Hook smiled on the flashback. He looked at Neal's naked body. The pale skin exposed to the light breeze. He couldn't resist himself and moved towards his cute bubble butt. He got on top of the sleeping beauty and gently grabbed his butt cheeks to slowly massage them and then pull them apart to reveal Neal's tight hole. Hook slowly got down and buried his face between the cheeks. His tongue darted out to taste that delicious tight hole.

He kept licking the Neal's tight entrance and savoured the dirty taste.

'Aahhh', small moan was let out.

"Somebody is up early." Said Neal who was woken up by the pleasure his ass was receiving.

Hook smiled and continued the rimming. His hand lustfully massaging Neal's ass and the other stroking his own 9 inch monster cock. It wasn't morning wood though.

"Ahh!"

"Aaah!"

Moans after moans escaped Neal's mouth as Hook kept teasing his tight hole with his masterful tongue.

"Delicious!" Smiled Hook.

Neal, with his ass up in the air with Hook's buried in it, kept looking at Hook stroking his throbbing fuck pole.

"I love your cock." Said Neal as he massaged his own fat cock which was already hard from all the rimming.

"I know. You made that pretty clear last night." Hook took a break from the tongue play.

Neal then got up, grabbed Hook and threw on the bed. He hungrily sucked on Hook's nipples. Kissing the pale skin, he moved downwards to his abs and then follow the hairy trail, he reached his cock.

He took in the musky, manly smell of Hook's dick. He used his thumb to pick up the pre cum on the pink head and then put it in his mouth to taste the pirate once again.

Neal smiled as he took out his thumb out of his mouth after he enjoyed that salty juice. He moved down to softly kiss the pink head.

"Ahhh, just suck me already!"

Neal smiled as he kept massaging the head with his lips and tongue. He licked the entire length a few times and teased the pirately playfully.

But soon he got down to the real business and descended to take in the full length. His lips slowly moved down from the tip to the base and then back up. He bobbed his head up and down as kept feeling the tip of cock hitting the back of his throat. He gagged but kept going.

'Yeah, oh yeah, suck it! Suck it hard." Exclaimed Hook who was in pure ecstacy.

Neal then took the love rod out and started licking the nutsack. He one by one took the balls in his mouth and popped them out. Almost choking on them, Neal smiled and then went back to the dick. His face was red and sweaty as he went down the lenght, getting his nose tickled by Hook's smooth pubes.

Hook grabbed Neal's soft curls and thrusted his hips forward to fuck Neal's mouth. With each thrust he moaned.

"Yeah, you whore. Suck me. Yeah. Yeah.. you like that don't you?" Smirked Hook.

But Neal didn't reply as he was too busy getting his mouth fucked.

Hook realized he couldn't hold on much longer, that he was on the edge.

"Fuck I'm cumming!" And so he did. Hook exploded into Neal's mouth, who could feel all the hotness go down his throat. He kept sucking him, until he was completely dry.

"Stop it! I'm empty." Neal got up, taking the piece of meat out with a slurp and and cum dripping down his slightly swollen lips and a naughty grin on his face. He then moved forward and kissed Hook, who grabbed Neal's throbbing cock in his hand and gave it few good strokes before Neal exploded on Hook's washboard abs and chest and few drops on his ruby lips.

"Why do you have to leave?"

"I wish I didn't have to." Said Hook.

"Then don't." Neal said as he looked at Hook with hopeful eyes.

"You know I can't stay here."

"Why not?"

"There's too much history around all these people. Besides I still have to take care of my Jolly Roger."

"You can do that here."

"Sorry luv." Hook kissed him.

"C'mon let's take a shower together and then you'll see me off."

"I'm not coming." Neal pouted as he backed his head into a pillow.

"Fine. I'll shower alone." Said Hook as he headed to the bathroom.

"I meant to see you off. I'm still coming in the shower to have that cock up in my ass."

After a nice long shower, which included Neal getting fucked by Hook against the men got dressed and sat down for coffee. Hook kept on insisting Neal to come to the dockyard to see him off but Neal was too stubborn.

After finishing the coffee Hook said his final goodbye. He softly placed his lips on Neal's. Neal was dissappointed as Hook left through door with their kiss just lasting a few good seconds.

After an hour or so Neal decided to go to Granny's to take his mind off Hook. He drove down to the diner. He noticed that the inspector's car going down the other lane.

He arrived at the diner and sat down at the corner booth. Ruby came to the table.

"You okay?" Asked Ruby as she adjusted her skirt.

"Yeah, just bring me a stack of pancakes and a coffee with no sugar."

"Sure. Anything thing else?"

Neal nodded his head. He watched as Ruby walked to the counter. She definitely had a cute ass but not as cute as Hook thought Neal. He just missed those tight piece of hotness in those sexy leather pants. He could feel himself getting hard again but no one to satisfy him, no one to quench his thirst of lust.

He was left rubbing his hard on through his jeans.

"Here's your pancakes!" Said Ruby as he put down the plate with a stack of pancakes which smelled delicious.

"And coffee.." She poured the coffee in a cup and walked away with a smile.

Neal took the bottle of mapple syrup and drenched the pancakes in it. He quickly finished the meal as he gulped down the coffee. Neal got up and was ready to leave. He quickly paid for the pancakes and the coffee and gave Ruby a huge tip. He headed towards the door. He ran into Emma who just came in.

"Emma!"

"Neal! Hey why didn't you come to send Hook off. We waited for you. But you never came."

"Yeah. I didn't feel like it."

Both of them sat down and talked. Emma didn't know about Hook and Neal and all the stuff they did and Neal didn't want her to know either. What would she think if she knew about his ex-boyfriend, the father of her child and a pirate who she had a thing with were fucking each other.

They talked for sometime and then Emma left. Neal got in his car as he left the diner. He drove around the town and then went near the woods. As he drove, he felt the urge to take a piss. So he stopped the car and got out near the roadside.

He stood there, unzipped his pants and took out his fat cock out. Neal felt a tickle through his body as the forest air hit the soft head of his cock. But as soon as he started to piss, he heard a sound. He looked at the police car coming down the road stopping behind his car.

Neal continued to relieve himself as someone got out of the police car and walked up to him. It was Graham, the head inspector of Storybrooke.

"You know it's against the law to urinate in a public road like this.

Neal?" Said Graham, in a stern voice as he took off his shades.

"Hey." Neal finished up. Graham got closer to him.

Neal instantly started getting hard on sight. He couldn't help it and it probably wasn't his fault anyway. Graham was one of the hottest guys anyone had ever seen. His smoldering looks, that sexy accent and one incredible body.

Neal could feel his mind filling with dirty thoughts as he saw Graham walk towards him in his tight pants, a well fitted shirt and a cool leather jacket.

"C'mon Neal. I didn't expect this from you."

"Yeah man. I'm sorry I just really needed to piss."

"Yea.." Graham noticed Neal's cock, which was now at full mast.

Neal, whose face had grown red from embarrasment. He panicked and clumsy tried to stuff his cock back in pants.

"Sorry, I need you to come with me to the station." Graham got Neal to get in his car. And Graham walked to his own car.

Neal looked in the side mirror and saw the cop's perfect ass walking off.

"He is so hot!" Said Neal to himself. He kept thinking about that amazing ass, which was perhaps even better than Hook's, as he drove behind Graham's car. His mind was just overcome by lust as he kept thinking how Graham is in the cock department and how he can't wait to find out, a smirk growing on his face.

They arrived at the station. Neal got out and followed Graham,who had put his sunglasses back on, into the building. Both men got inside. Neal stood there, as Graham got behind him.

Click! Neal felt a restrain on his wrist and noticed he was handcuffed.

"What are you doing?" Graham sat down in his chair and arched back.

"Neal Cassidy, you have been a very naughty boy." Graham said, in sexy, intense accent.

Feeling a shiver down his spine, Neal asked what he was talking about.

"You don't think I know about you and the pirate, fucking each other behind everyone's back. "

"How did you.." Neal looked at Graham, surprised about all this.

"Yeah. I know." Graham stood up.

"You little slut. You just love getting fucked don't you?"

He got closer to Neal who nodded shamelessly in response with a smirk on his face.

Graham went ahead and grabbed Neal's growing bulge in his jeans. Neal moaned in pleasure.

"I noticed you got hard, when you saw me on the roadside."

He leaned over him and whispered in Neal's ear.

"You want to suck my cock don't you?"

"Ahhnn....huh.." Squirmed Neal as Graham's grip got tighter.

"You need to be punished."

Graham grabbed the blindfold which was sitting on his desk and wrapped it around Neal's head and covered his eyes. Neal felt the handcuff coming off, freeing his wrist. He then was taken around by Graham.

They walked into a cell.

Graham had a bed in there. He quickly tied Neal up to bed and Neal without any resistance did exactly what he was being told. Graham then opened up the blindfold and Neal was able to see again. He noticed a tight grip around his hard cock but it wasn't Graham.

He saw a leather band of sorts on the base of his fuck pole.

"Whats this?"

"It's a device, given to me by Jefferson. It doesn't allow you to cum unless I tell you to."

Graham then stripped Neal of all his clothes. He took off his own jacket and threw it in a corner. He then slowly took his shirt but leaving the tie on.

Neal was just in awe. Graham had the body of a Greek God. Every muscle on his body perfectly chiseled like a piece of art. He then unbuckled his belt and wrapped it around the palm of his hand. He continued to remove his pants. As he threw his pants aside too, he revealed a huge, wet bulge in his underwear.

Neal's eyes got wide. He never imagined Graham to be that huge. He didn't need the underwear to be removed that the inspector was packing.

"It's 11 inches." Said Graham as he walked towards Neal.

Neal was about 7 but his cock was thicker than the others but Graham beat him there too he was as thick as him if not thicker. Graham got on the bed and asked Neal to put his face closer.

Magically, the restrains on his hands got loose enough for Neal's upper body come closer to Graham's crotch.

"You like that smell?"

"Yeah" Graham grabbed Neal's head and buried his face in the fabric of his briefs. The smell was intoxicating. It made Neal's cock even harder. Neal imagined it all, sweat, piss, cum everything in those briefs. He tried to stick his tongue out to taste it but Graham stopped him.

"You have to wait, baby." Graham then took off the briefs as well. The sight of Graham in his full glory just made Neal trip over the age, he had an intense orgasm and he moaned aloud.

He then noticed he hadn't cummed and that oragasmic feeling wasn't gone.

"Told you. You can't cum until I tell you to and the more oragasms you have, more intense that feeling gets build up in your cock."

"Please, I need a release!" Begged Neal.

"Not until I'm done with you. I will maje you want to cum so bad, that when you do it will be like eternal ecstacy."

Graham took off the underwear completely. He cock, throbbing wet, aching to be touched and sucked. He then made Neal sniff his underwear once again and then shoved it in his mouth.

Neal was just overwhelmed. That sinfully good taste in mouth, that intense pressure building up in cock. Graham then started kiss Neal's neck. The taste of the man's sweat was like a treat for Graham. He sucked the skin slightly, danced his tongue around. He just touched all the right spots for Neal. He moved to his chest playing with the little hair.

Neal couldn't cum as much as he wanted to. It was just a world of pleasure, he was in. He could suddenly feel the straps on his hands and legs tighter. Graham sucked on the nipples hard. Ocassionally nibbling on them. As the hot inspector moved about his body Neal felt Graham's cock rubbing against his own. The friction was sending him over the edge, increasing that feeling which he was experiencing from the first orgasm Graham gave him.

Graham then got to Neal's cock but didn't touch the pole. He kept playing with the balls, putting them in his mouth and back.

"You like that honey?" Graham said as he held the fat cock in his palm but didn't stroke it.

Neal kept moaning but it was supressed by the dirty briefs in his mouth. Graham then took the underwear out of Neal's mouth.

"Please let me cum,Graham!"

"I'm not quite done."

The grip on his hands and legs loosened. Graham sat on edge of the bed asked Neal to come down. As soon as he was freed he furiously began stroking his cock but instead of blowing a load, that pressure in cock got higher.

"Its pointless. You do as I say and you can get off. Now come on down here."

Neal couldn't do anything but obey. He sat in front of the Adonis and did what he was told.

"I know you are great at giving blowjobs. So show me your skills."

Neal gladly went down and tried to take in all 11inches in his mouth but failed. He moved his head up and down while his hand stroked the base.

"Yeah that's it baby,yeah, deepthroat me!" Graham placed his hands on Neal's curls. He moved his tongue around like a pro, massaging every inch of that monster. Graham kept thrusting his hips forward and fucked Neal's mouth intensely.

"Oh fuck, I'm cumming!" Graham exploded right into Neal's mouth. And Neal swallowed every drop of it like a sweet elixir. It was the most intense orgasm Graham's ever had.

"Wow you really are good!" Graham then got up and asked Neal to open his mouth. A stream of hot piss came out of Graham's still hard cock. Neal's mouth was filled with piss which he drank happily. He kept stroking his own cock as he was drenched in Graham's beautiful piss. He placed his lips on the cock again and swallowed it hungrily.

"You are so dirty ,I love it."

Neal then got on the bed and got tied once more but only his hands this time. Graham then rimmed his ass and lubed it well. He then spanked Neal's ass cheek with hand.

"Aah!" "Aahh!" "Aaaahh!"

Neal's moans got louder as his ass got pinker.

Graham then brought the belt he was wearing and it conviently turned into a whip. He then lightly whipped Neal's body. It was all pink and sore. But that pain kept turning into pleasure somehow. Graham then grabbed a police baton and slowly shoved it in Neal's tight hole.

"Aaaah!" Neal squirmed.

Graham kept pushing the baton in and out while still spanking Neal's already pink ass. He pulled out the baton and then started pushing his cock in.

"God, I can't....fuck! You're even bigger than the baton. "

"Just relax. Soon you will experience nothing but pleasure."

Graham could feel the tightness around his cock. With each inch of intrustion, Neal could feel every muscle in his body tense up. Graham kept going and then pulled back then pushed back in. He started to move in a rhythm. Every time he went in he feel Neal loosening up. Graham then moved faster and harder.

"Keep going. Yeah, fuck yeah. Fuck me Inspector!" Neal screamed as he felt Graham move inside him.

"Oh god!"

"What?"

"You just hit my prostate! Keep going! Don't stop."

Graham did so he kept fucking Neal with each thrust more intense than the other. Graham then pushed the baton in too. Neal was driven into oblivion. His mind was fuzzy. He just kept screaming for more.

As Graham felt his climax reaching, he then finally alowed Neal to cum as he shot his load all up his tight ass. Neal then came like he never did before. He exploded on his abs, chest, face and even the wall. He had reached pure ecstacy. His whole body shivered and his cock ached but was still hard.

"How was it?"

"Ahhhh.. i want more."

Graham smiled as he pulled out his cock out of Neal's ass.

"Hook was right. This was a great idea."

"What are talking about?" Mumbled Neal.

"Hook. This was all Hook's idead. He wanted me to take care of you after he was gone."

Neal smiled as he thought about all this.

Graham climbed the bed and licked Neal clean and then slept beside him.

"Thank you, Graham."

"Anytime baby." Graham said as he kissed Neal.

He then got up and started to get dressed.

"Hey officer, I have been a naughty, naughty boy."

Graham smirked as he took off his clothes again and pounced on Neal.

A few hours later...

Charming came to the station to meet Graham. As he stood near the entrance he heard noises coming out of the building. He went in to check it out and was surprised.

He saw Graham furiously pounding Neal against his desk.

"What is going on here?!"

"Hey, Charming wanna join us?" Asked Graham.

"Hell yeah!" Said Charming as he stroked his already hard cock.

"By the way, officer you have a great ass." Said Neal as he continued getting fucked under arrest.

To be continued......... 


	2. Keys and Condom

Neal was sitting in the diner, enjoying his pancakes as usual. He looked down on his plate, unstatisfied he picked the bottle of half filled maple syrup and slathered his pancakes with it. He knew that much syrup wasn't good for him but he didn't care because Granny's pancakes tasted like little pieces of heaven.

And the thing was, Neal knew how to maintain his body. Neal was quite the ladies' man or better, men's man. He looked good no matter how much he stuffed himself with food. After his best friend (with benefits), Hook left Storybrooke, he had been going out with the hunky town sheriff, Graham.

But the reason Neal was sitting in the diner all alone was that Graham was too busy to have sex. He was on a case involving some burglary at Mr. Gold's shop. So Neal was just eating out his lonliness.

He put the knife and fork as he gulped down his last bit of syrup covered pancakes. He got up and paid for the breakfast and left. He got in his old yellow car and started up the engine. He thought about dropping by at the station to meet Graham, for a dirty ol' quickie. He got even more horny at the thought of them probably doing it in the patrol car.

He drove around for a while and pulled up in front of the station. He got of the car and into the station.

"Graham, take off your clothes, you are taking a break!" Graham called out as he came in. But there was on one there.

"Graham?"

"He's not here!" Said a voice, coming from the back. It was Mr. Smee, one of Hook's crew members of the Jolly Roger.

"Hey, you are Hook's friend, right? What are you doing here?"

"The Captain left me here. He went on the voyage on his own. Said he needed some solitude."

"Hmm okay, but what are you doing in jail?"

"Oh, that! That was just a lil' too much booze last night. You know, had a little accident, I did."

"Right. Do you know where Graham is?"

"Oh, the officer? He said he found a lead or something."

"Right."

"So lad, you were talking about taking some clothes off or something...."Smee said with a creepy smile on his face.

Horrified, Neal mumbled,

"Yeah.. i gotta go.."

He quickly got out, relieved that he got away before Mr. Smee had taken his shirt off. Upset, that he didn't get some. He hoped back in his car and drove back home. As Neal drove away, he was growing restless. He was really horny and needed to blow the steam off.

He wasn't always like this. Back in the old days, he was a sweet little kid looking for some adventure. That was until he met Hook. The devishly handsome pirate, who changed his life. He and Hook were really close and as Neal grew from an innocent kid to a handsome, charming man they got even closer.

Then one night, they took it to the next level, Hook and he shared a night that was full of passion and pleasure. Neal was in love with the older man. After that Neal was all about the rawness, that search for ectasy and pleasure. It was all he could think about, sex and Killian didn't make it easy for him. That rugged, deviously handsome face with those soul piercing eyes and killer smile. And that hot body perfectly fitted into that tight leather outfit.

But all that was gone. But Neal was lucky, he had found a perfect guy, Graham. The sexy, hunk of a sheriff of Storybrooke. Graham had been great with Neal. In just a short time, they had gotten really close to each other. It wasn't about the sex anymore. Well, it's mostly about the sex but Neal was actually falling in love with him. And how could he not. Graham was close to perfection. More than anything Graham was a great friend, who made Neal feel he was never alone. He thought maybe that was the reason Killian wanted Graham to take care of him.

Neal reached home. He got upstairs. He clumsily looked for his keys, first his jacket, then the back pocket of the jeans, then the front one. He pulled out a condom. He realized he had taken it with him for his quickie with Graham.

Neal needed to blow out some load and he needed to do it quick. He again went for the keys and he found them this time. He put the keys in the hole and opened the door. He tossed the keys in a bowl and threw his jacket on the couch.

He walked to his bedroom and opened the door. He stepped in. Suddenly, he heard something so he turned back. But then he felt something hit his head and saw everything turn blurry as he was knocked unconsious on the floor.

To be continued...


	3. Bound

With a slight, wearing out pain, Neal finally opens his eyes. He tries to look around and analyse what had happened. He felt a tightness all around his body. Which he realized was without a piece of clothing on it as he felt a cool breeze touching his torso, coming from the window that was open.

He tried to look down to examine his body. He was tied to the bed with ropes that were tightly bound. His back against the headboard. His whole body was wrapped in the coils of a smooth rope that also tied his legs to the bed. Neal struggled to move but he could not. His movemebts were restricted by the the ropes. He stopped his tries as he realized they were useless.

"Someone's up." A voice came from the bathroom.

"Who the hell is there?" Yelled Neal.

"Hello Neal."

It was Charming. He stepped out of the bathroom with a small leather pouch. He put it on the dresser and took of his leather jacket on tossed on the sofa chair in the corner.

"David? What are you doing here and what the hell is this?"

"Relax Neal. I'm just here to have fun."

"Fun? What are you talking about? What is this?"

"Well you know. Snow's out with Emma. I was all alone and I thought, hey let's go and see Neal for fun!"

"David, if this is some kind of a joke, then-"

"Oh, I'm really serious. I was so horny and I thought who else could satisfy my needs than you and Graham. But then I heard Graham was on a case or something. I was bit disappointed. But then I realized I would finally have a chance to be alone with you."

"What do you mean?" Neal was confused.

"Well, you know, threesomes with you guys is amazing. I mean the best. But you there is something about one on one. See, I have had my wild nights with Graham long before and believe me they were wild. I mean c'mon, look at the man. He is just delicious. You know lucky you are? Anyways, so as I said I have been with Graham before but you and I never got the chance."

"Look, David, I'm flattered. But this is not-, I mean, without Graham, it just doesn't feel right."

"Well, this is not a choice. Like it or not, I gonna have some fun with you, babe. And trust me after I'm done with you, you'd be beggin for more."

"David, we can't do this. I mean, you're-, like Emma, Snow.. Think about your friendship with Graham."

"Oh, don't worry about them. Besides trust me, Graham would so want this."

Charming grabbed the leather pouch from the dresser. He pulled out a strap with a ball attached to it. It was a ball gag. Charming smiled as he held the strap and looked at Neal.

"Found this, in your bathroom, along many other things. I must say, you and Graham are into some kinky things, you naughty boy. God, I feel so hot right now."

Charming climbed up on the bed and atop a tied up Neal. He grinned as he moved his hand towards Neal's face.

"David, you don't have to do this."

"Ssshhh." Charming put his fingers on Neal's lips. He then took the ball gag and tied around Neal's face. He then adjusted it to fix the ball in Neal's mouth.

Neal tried to squirm through the gag but he couldn't.

Charming got back down. He stood back as he admired the sight before him. A helpless twink, tied up, squirming in the bed. The prince grabbed his own bulge growing in his tight jeans. He rubbed the denim shamlessly. He then hastily undressed himself. First, his purple shirt which was fit on his torso tightly. He exposed his pale white flesh, his beautifully toned body. He rubbed his hand all over his bulging pecs, his chiseled abs. He fiddled his nipples with his fingers. He pinched the right one.

Neal just looked on. He instanly got hard on the heavenly sight before him. He could not help himself. As his member woke up, he suddenly realized it was tied up too. His fat 8 incher was bound with ropes, it grew pink and the small veins became visible on it.

Charming continued the stripping. He removed his tight jeans, pulled them down his knees and threw them at chair in the corner along with his shirt. He displayed his hard member in it's full glory. It was a thick, pink, uncut monster.

"Wow, he is huge. It must be atleast 10 inches. God, is he gonna put that in me?" Neal thought to himself as he saw Charming's beauty.

He squirmed again. He was trying to say something.

"You like it, babe?" Charming said as he rubbed the length against his abs. Charming, now fully naked, walked towards the bed and climbed on it and atop Neal again.

"Let's start, shall we?" Charming went towards Neal's face. He first kissed his cheek, then slowly moved to his ear. He lightly nibbled on it. His mouth moved down to the neck. He moved his tongue along the hot flesh.

Neal, whose face was now fully pink, moaned through the gag. Charming thought whether it was of approval or resistance. But he didn't care. Both of the ideas turned him on. He kept nibbling on the neck. His hands moved around, Neal's body. But soon stopped as one of them got hold of the hard meat. He slowly took both their cocks in the palm of his hand and massaged them together.

Neal, moaned again, his voice lowered down to a mere squirm due to the gag. Charming, quickly moved to the nipples. He teased them with his tongue, he bit them gently, harder than a nibble. Neal moaned. Drop of spit drooled down from Neal,s mouth. Charming got up and wiped it with his thumb and put his thumbs between his own lips. He then grabbed Neal's throbbing cock, he wrapped his fingers around the dick with his thumb massaging the pink head.

He put it under the foreskin and massaged the glans in a circular motion. The assault on the sensitive head of his cock, drove Neal crazy.

"Hhhmmm." This time his voice was loud enough to be heard all across the room.

Charming, deviously smiled and kept going. Neal's whole body shivered, he grew even more restless. Although, he knew it was useless, he once again tried to pull his arms and legs to free them but failed once more.

The sight of Neal, helplessly squirming ang struggling, just turned Charming on even more. He then, moved his head down and reached Neal's cock. He used his tongue, to replace his thumb on the cock. He could taste it. That manly taste of a guy's cock, that a women could never have. Charming had deepthroated Neal and Graham as well, during their threesomes.

But everytime, he put a cock in his mouth, it was a whole new experience for him. That taste although familiar, teased his taste buds like a new one. He placed his lips on the head and lowered head. He kept playing with tip, since the whole length was tied with ropes. But for Neal even that was too much. His moaning grew louder and continuous. Charming then grabbed Neal's sweaty balls and squeezed them in his palm. Neal's eyes widened, he squirmed heavily.

"Yeah, babe..oh yeah you taste good."

Charming continued the tongue play. He kept playing with Neal's ball. Occassionaly kissing them, putting them in his mouth.

"Aannhhh!" Neal moaned.

"Yeah, I love your balls, Neal. Now I'm gonna untie you and you're gonna do as I say. Okay?"

Neal nodded his head. He realized this was a good chance for him to get out. Charming moved forward, and started to untie Neal's hands. He gave Neal a dirty grin. After he both his hands, Charming then untied his legs as well. The rope bound to his torso were loosened too. Charming then got off the bed.

"Now, come here, in front of the bed."

Neal moved. He first examined the rope marks on his wrists. He thought,

"Now's the chance."

He got out of the bed and started to walk where Charming told him to. He suddenly realized, he was doing as Charming was telling him to do. He had somehow lost control of his own body. As if someone had compelled him. He came to front of the bed.

"Now turn around." Commanded Charming.

Neal obeyed. He turned to face the bed, with his ass facing Charming. Charming then, came close to him and grabbed Neal's arm from behind. He whispered into Neal's ears.

"Now, I'm going to tie you here."

Neal squirmed again. Both his hands were tied. Charming stepped back and admired the view.

"Have I ever told you, how hot your ass is? So round, pale, so perfect! Makes me so hard."

Charming placed his hands on the firm piece of meat. He massaged the smooth, pale skin.

"So hot!" Charming then spanked his ass.

"Aanhhh." Neal moaned.

"Yeah, like that?" Charming kept spanking the bubble butt. He massaged it, spanked it again and again.

Neal grew restless. He could feel the skin on ass growing warmer. Charming spanked harder. The pale, white skin had now grown pink. But Charming did not stop.

"Yeah, you naughty boy! Look at you and your hot ass."

"Aannhhh!"

"Yeah, you like that?" He spanked harder.

"Aanhhh!"

*Spank. *Spank.

"Ahhh!"

*Spank.

"Yeah!" Charming stopped. Both of Neal's cheeks were almost red. The prince massaged the sore ass. He got down on his knee. He licked the, warm spot. Neal liked it, Charming's cool tongue, against his hot skin.

Charming positioned himself between, Neal's legs and grabbed his ass and squeezed it. Realeased it and then squeezed it again. He pulled those cheeka apart and spit on Neal's hole. He used his finger to spread it. He kept squeezing his ass, he then moved his face forward between the cheeks and then licked the hole.

"God, so tasty."

He did it again. He kept spanking and squeezing Neal's ass as he darted his tongue in and out of Neal's tight hole. He buried his face between the ass cheeks and kept tasting the deliciousness. Neal could feel the prince's tongue intruding. His whole body was drowned in pleasure.

"Annhhh!"

"Your ass is so firm and perfect, Neal! See?"

He spanked it again.

"You know, for a guy who takes in an 11 inch cock on a daily basis, you sure are tight."

Charming returned to rimming Neal's entrance as well as squeezing his ass.

"Ok, I have something for you. Wait here."

Charming got up and went into the bathroom. Neal just stayed there, with his hands tied to the bed. He could feel the heat in ass, which was more pleasure than pain.

"What is happening?" He thought to himself.

Neal was unadmittedly enjoying himself but he was still worried about Graham and what was going to happen if he found out about this. His thoughts were interupted as Charming entered the room again.

"Look what I have here!"

Charming was holding a baton. Neal's eyes widened. It was Graham's. It was the same baton Graham had used to fuck Neal for the first time. He remembered that day. Though it was pleasureful, it was painful as well. That's why they hadn't used it since.

"No!" Squirmed Neal.

"What's that? You don't want this up your perfect ass?" Charming got on top of Neal.

Neal nodded negatively. Charming then whispered in his ears.

"C'mon. You'll like it."

Neal nodded again.

"Please no!" Though it was not clear Charming could still hear him.

"Well, wan't it or not, it's still going in."

Charming got back on his knees and in between Neal's legs. He started to lick the hole again. He squeezed the firm ass as he did.

Neal could nothing but squirm. His face grew red. Although he was enjoying it, he felt a bit scared as he knew what was going to happen next.

Charming then stopped rimming Neal's ass. He moved his head back.

"It's time, babe."

Neal closed his eyes. Charming then took the baton and slowly pushed it inside Neal's tight hole. Neal screamed in pain. But his voice just came out as a squirm. But they grew louder as Charming pushed the baton further inside.

"Yeah babe, take it all in!" Charming kept pushing until he reached a certain length, which he thought was enough. Neal had taken a whole 12 inches in. Charming couldn't believe it. He then slowly pulled it out. The motion of the baton inside him, caused Neal both pain and pleasure. He started to grow accustomed to it as Charming continued to push it in and pull it out.

At the same time, Charming spanked Neal's ass, making it pink again. Neal's brain just went fuzzy. He couldn't of anything else as his ass was being assaulted.

"You are a quite the guy, Neal. Your tight hole can take in so much. I love it."

"Aannhhh." That's Neal could let out.

"Time for the real deal." Said Charming as he pulled the baton completely out.

Charming grabbed his cock and jerked it furiously, covering it with pre cum. Neal turned his head to look behind at Charming.

"His cock is thicker than baton." Neal thought. He remembered that during their threesomes, Charming had never fucked him. Graham wouldn't let him. But Neal had fucked him and he also Charming fuck Graham. So what he knew it was going to be painful. So he braced himself.

"Wait, I gotta lube it first." Charming said.

He told Neal to turn around, so of them could face each other. Neal somehow managed to turn and face Charming, even with his hands tied. Charming stepped ahead, his cock was on level with Neal's face. He then grabbed Neal's hair and pulled it towards his cock. He rubbed his face on his thick member.

The musky smell of Charming's cock was driving Neal crazy. His own cock , which was now free from the ropes, grew harder. Charming then pulled the gag down.

"You like that, babe?"

Neal shamelessly nodded yes.

"Yeah, knew it. You wanna suck my cock."

"Fuck yeah!" Neal tried to say it through the gag.

"Yeah say my name, babe!"

"Aannhhh...  David!"

"Say, you want my cock."

"I want your cock..."

"You're a good bitch, aren't ya."

"Yes."

Charming smiled. He then pulled the strap of the gag with his fingers and then pulled it down.

"Fuck my mouth, David!"

Charming pushed his cock inside Neal's mouth, who happily deep throated Charming. He moved his head, up and down. He kept swallowing small amounts of Charming's pre cum. Charming then started to piss in his mouth. Neal was first surprised but then he kept swallowing the golden liquid. Charming pulled his dick out and bathed Neal in his piss. He pulled the gag back up and covered Neal's mouth again. He drenched his face in piss.

"We are ready!"

Charming ordered Neal to turn back, which he did. Charming then placed his cock between Neal's ass. He squeezed the cheeks together and moved his hips back and forth.

"God, I love your ass!"

Charming then spanked Neal's ass and then started to push his 10 incher inside.

"Fuck..annhhh." Neal moaned.

"Yeah, oh babe, you are so tight."

Charming could feel the tight warmth around his cock. Even after fucking Neal with the baton, he still remained tight. Both men went crazy due to the friction.

"So huge." Neal squirmed.

"So tight, so fucking tight." Charming yelled as he held Neal's firm pecs.

Charming successfully pushed the entire length in. Neal was in trance.

With a moment of lucidity, Neal tried to yell.

"Move!"

Charming did so. He moved back and then forth. He thrusted his hips with great force. Both men moaned in pleasure. Neal loved the intrusion. He kept yelling through the gag. Charming placed his right hand on Neal's abs, massaging them. With his other hand he, occassionally spanked Neal's already red ass.

"You are so good, Neal Cassidy! So tight and so hot."

Charming pounded him furiously.

"Say my name, babe. Say it."

"Ahh.. David.."

"Yeah, say you want me to fuck you."

"Fuck me.."

"I said, say my name!"

"Fuck me, David! Fuck me!" Squirmed Neal.

"That's it. Yeah, say my name." Charming spanked him again.

"Fuck me, David. Give me your cock." Neal kept saying it even though it wasn't really clear.

"Louder!"

"Fuck my ass harder, David!"

"You want harder? Here, take , fuck yeah. Take it in babe, take it all in your hot piece of ass!"

"Annhh"

*Spank.

"Fuck yeah!"

Both of them were getting close to a climax. Charming then had an idea. He took the baton, that was lying on the floor. He stopped moving. He placed the baton under his cock and tried to slide inside Neal's hole.

Neal screamed in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

"Take this in that beautifully tight ass of yours."

Charming pushed the baton upto an 8 inches. He then started moving it back and forth and he moved too. Both the things up his ass threw Neal in a haze. Charming continued to thrust both the baton and his cock up Neal's ass. After a while, Charming took the baton out and fucked Neal into oblivion. He increased both his speed and intensity. He then grabbed Neal's cock and began stroking it.

But it became too much. The ropes got loose and Neal's hand broke free, which caused both men to fall on the floor. But they didn't stop. Charming kept pounding and fucking Neal against the floor, while stroking his cock.

"Yeah, say name!"

"Aannhh!"

"You want me to cum inside of you?"

"Yes!"

"Yes what?"

"Cum in my ass, Prince Charming!"

"Yeah, babe. Oh yeah!"

This was too much for Neal. He let out a huge moan as he exploded in Charming's hand and on the floor. Charming followed him as he blew out his huge load inside Neal's ass.

Both men moaned, as Charming kept fucking Neal though, not with that much force.

"How was it?"

"More.." Neal said through the gag.

Charming pulled the strap down. He suggested they stay this way and resteda bit so they could go back once more.

"Loved it." Said Charming, trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah, me too."

"My marriage is failing, Neal." Charming said as he grew a bit serious.

"Well, if you stopped fucking men. That would help." Suggested Neal.

They both chuckled.

"Nah, can't do that. I could leave this amazing experience. I mean you can't get this with a women."

"I know, right?" Neal agreed

"Yeah. You know I thought I truly loved Snow but now I know it wasn't ture love. I mean I love my family and everything but now I know what I want. I want this, what you and Graham have. A friendship that's true."

"I wouldn't call it a friendship. But yeah, I think I love him."

"Thats what I want. I love Snow but I'm not in love with her. I have some big things to go through."

"Well, good luck."

"Thank you by the way." Charming moved his head and kissed Neal.

Neal wasn't weirded out. He knew the kiss meant just 'thank you'."

Their played with their tongues for some time and then broke the kiss.

"Ready for round two?"

"You bet."

After a while. Graham arrived at the door. He put the keys to open the door. He went in.

"Neal, I'm home."

"Neal?"

No one answered. Graham went to the bedroom. He opened the door and found one there. He thought it was strange as he saw Neal's car was downstairs. He suddenly heard a noise from the bathroom.

"Neal? You in there?"

No one answered all he could hear was the shower and someone moaning. So he pushed the door open. As he entered the bathroom, he was shocked. He saw Neal fucking David against the wall in the shower.

"Neal? David?"

"Graham? I thought you were at work."

"What the fuck is this?"

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, spelling errors. I'm sorry. But I write on my phone. It's not easy. Forgive me. Ignore them. I really gotta get spell check. Enjoy though!


	4. Taken

"Graham, I...I.I... I can explain." Neal struttered.

"Yeah, Graham, it was my idea. Neal had nothing to do with. Well... so to speak." David added.

"Guys, relax. I'm just a little startled." Said Graham.

"So you're not mad?"

"Are you kidding? Two hot guys fucking each other in my bathroom and I'm mad?"

Graham quickly undid his pants and dropped them on the floor. He rubbed his hard 11 inch cock through his cum stained, white underwear.

"Put that in me." Charming said, shamelessly.

Graham smiled and walked towards Charming's pale ass. He cupped them with his warm hands and gave them a good squeeze. He then got down and buried his face in between the perfect buns.

Charming hissed and moaned as Graham's masterful tongue teased his hole. As Graham pushed his tongue a little deeper. Charming moaned in pleasure but Neal quickly made him stop by shoving his tongue down Charming's throat. All three of them played with their tongues. After a while, Graham got up and pulled his underwear down too.

His hard cock sprang up, already wet with pre cum. He placed it between Charming's ass cheeks and squeezed it between them. Then he pulled them apart and started to intrude Charming's tight hole. He gently went in, stopped as he was completely inside and then he slowly pulled back. This continued this motion, gradually increasing the speed and force.

Charming resumed his thrusts that were giving Neal, the time of life. Both Graham and Charming effortlessly got in unison and fucked in perfect rhythm. All three men, filled the place with their moans, one after the other.

"Yeah, harder!"

"Faster!"

"Harder! Harder!"

Both Neal and Charming squirmed out. As Graham kept pounding Charming's ass, the prince was on the edge. With a few thrust more, Charming came inside Neal's tight hole and few seconds later, Neal shot out his load on Charming's abs and chest.

Graham, then pulled out his cock and jerked it furiously. He put the toilet seat down and sat on it and continued to work his cock. Both Charming and Neal got on their knees in front of Graham. Neal straightaway kissed Graham whereas Charming went for his cock. He licked the sweaty balls first, then he placed kisses along the length of the dick. He played with the head, kissing it, massaging it with his tongue.

He slowly took in the monster. He reached down to the full length, where his nose was tickled by the soft hair and then pulled back up. He bobbed his head up and down like a good cock slut.

Neal gently nibbled on Graham's lower lip, which made Graham smile and he deepened the kiss. They wrestling their tongues together until they pulled apart for air. Neal then went down and started sucking Graham's nipple. He playfully went further down to his cock. He played with the balls as Charming continued getting his mouth fucked.

After a while, Charming stopped the motion and went up to kiss Graham, meanwhile had started sucking the juicy dick. Graham kept moaning and squirming as both men pleasured his body with their tongue. Both Neal and Charming were now down at Graham's cock, taking turns to get their mouths fucked.

"You boys wanna get dirty?" Asked Graham in his seductive voice.

Both Charming and Neal nodded yes shamlessly. As they continued servicing his cock, Graham started to piss on both of them, each trying to get as much of the golden liquid in their mouth as possible. Both of them drenched in the hotness, kissed each other hungrily as Graham continued to pour his piss on them. As the stream stopped, they got on either side of the cock and tried to kiss each other with the cock between their lips.

Both of them massaged the musky head together with their tongues. Graham furiously jerked his cock and within minutes shot out his load on their faces. Neal cleaned every drop of the sweet nectar and didn't let Charming get anything.

"Hey! Don't be greedy." Complained Charming.

"Fine, you can have some." Neal kissed Charming, who could taste Graham's cum in his mouth.

"Don't forget about me!" Graham joined them.

The three of them spent a couple of hours in the bathroom, getting cleaned and then dirty again. Finally they all took a shower, where they had sex again but in the end, got cleaned and came out.

"That was a good day." Said Charming as he dried his shoulders with a towel.

"Yeah, it was." Said Neal.

"David, you're staying for dinner?"

"Ah. Thanks but Snow must be waiting for me."

All three of them got dressed and Charming got ready to leave.

"Thank you for today."

"No problem, man!" Neal kissed Charming. But they didn't pull apart. The kiss got deeper and deeper.

"Ok, you're making me hard again. And if we start again, I'll be here all night." Said Charming as he broke off the kiss.

He gave gentle peck to Graham too and started to head towards the door.

"Good luck with Snow." Said Graham.

"Thanks."

Both Neal and Graham headed to the couch and sat down.

"I hope everything works out for him."

"Yeah."

They talked for an hour, before they ordered chinese and then snuggled up in the bed. Neal placed his head on Graham's soft but firm chest and Graham wrapped his hands around Neal securely.

"Hey, Graham?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Hmmm...what are we?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean..are we friends, lovers, two people who fuck each other?"

"Hmmm. I don't know. I never thought about it."

"Well, do you love me? Or do you just like to fuck me.?

"I do like to fuck you."

Neal looked at Graham in mild annoyance.

"But I love you more."

"Really?"

"Really."

"I love you too."

They kissed. Neal felt a wave of satisfaction and security and so did Graham. They both fell asleep cuddled together.

A few hours later, Graham opened his eyes. He was thirsty. So he crawled out of his bed and headed for the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and took out a perfectly chilled bottle. He emptied it. And let out a cute burp.

He was walking back to the bedroom, but suddenly heard a noise from the other room. He slowly walked towards the place. As he looked around he saw nothing. So he started to go back. Then suddenly someone grabbed him from behind and covered his mouth with their hand.

Graham tried calling Neal but he couldn't as his mouth was covered. The person was strong as he tightly held Graham, preventing him to escape. They took out a piece of cloth and forced over Graham's nose, which made him lose conciousness. The figure then dragged him out the door.

After a while, they came back and looked over at Neal, who was sleeping peacfully. They walked towards Neal and gently caressed his forehead.

"Let's go hottie." He jumped up on Neal, who was woken by surprise. He was too sleepy and confused to know what was going on. The intruder used the same piece of cloth to put Neal to sleep. And carried him out the door too.

Slowly gaining conciousness, Neal opened his eyes. He realized he was in a big bedroom which had quite dim lightings. As he looked around with heavy head. He noticed Graham next to him, tied to a chair.

That's when he realized he was tied to a chair too. He struggled and tried to get out but he couldn't.

"Graham?!"

"Graham?! Wake up!"

"Wake up."

But Graham couldn't hear him.

"What the fuck is this?!" Come out, whoever this is."

Neal kept calling out. But no one was there. He tried freeing himself again but failed. He stopped and tried recalling what had happened and where they could possibly be. That's when he heard footsteps. They were slowly approaching the room.

To be continued...


	5. The Hottie Party

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you but...but I'm gay."

"What?"

"I know, I know, this mus be so confusing. You must be surprised and confused and..and disappointed even and you have every right to be."

"David..." Snow trie to speak.

"Look, if I were in your place, I would be surprised too. I just want you to know that I still love you. I'm just confused myself. "

"David.."

"Are you mad? Please don't be mad."

"Charming!" Snow stopped him.

"It's okay. I'm not mad."

"You're not?"

"No. It's just a lot to take in."

"I know..I"

"Just let me talk."

"Okay, sorry."

"Look, I still love you too. But the truth is, ever since we came back here, I just knew something has changed. You and I, we're not the same people anymore. We've grown."

"We're okay, right?"

"Of course. I'm happy for you, David. You found what you want. I think I need to do the same. "

"Really?!"

"Yes! Really. I'm really happy for you."

"Mary Margaret! You are the best." He said, as he lifted her up in the air in his arms.

"I'm really glad you talked to me about this."

"Now, we can talk about guys and dating and stuff."

"Hmm..yeah."

"Wait, sorrry! That'll be awkward, I guess."

"Yeah." Sighed David.

"I'm gonna go, hit the bed." Said Snow as he let out a cute yawn.

"Sure. I'm gonna to Neal's to tell the good news."

"At 2 A.M.? They must be sleeping."

"It's fine. They won't mind."

"Okay, be safe."

"Sure." He grabbed the keys and headed towards the door.

"And Snow?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you. "

"Love you too." She smiled and walked into her bedroom.

Meanwhile...

Neal was staring at the door with surprise. The owner of the footsteps was standing there. It was Jefferson. Also known as the Mad Hatter.

"Jefferson? What are you doing here? What the fuck is this?"

"Hello Neal."

"What the hell do you want? " Demanded Neal.

"I have been watching you, Neal. You have been a very naughty boy. " He walked upto Neal.

"I swear to God..."

"Sshhh.." He placed his finger on Neal's soft lips.

"You have been fucking every hunk in this town, Hook, Graham and even married men like the Prince. And you didn't even invite me. How inconsiderate of you."

"Jeff.."

"You guys have been having so much fun. That too with my toys."

"What?"

"Yes. Where do you think Graham got all the gags, ropes, dildos and all the other fun stuff they fucked you with. From me."

"You have been watching us?" Neal asked as he tried struggling with the ropes.

"Well. You are one interesting guy, Neal."

"Fine. You want me? I'm yours. Juat let Graham go."

"Oh I definitely want you, baby. But Graham and I have some unfinished business. You see, I have been so kind to lend him my toys so that he could have a bit of fun with you. But he also promised me, I could join you too. But then he forgot all about me. So I decided to invite myself into the fun and brought you here."

"So you'll rape us?!"

"Oh, I have a class. I don't 'rape'. Besides it's not rape if you like it and beg me for more, is it?"

"Don't do this."

"From what I have seen, you like being forced and even if you don't I'll have my fun."

At Neal's apartment...

Charming was so excited and happy after his talk with Snow, he couldn't wait to tell Neal and Graham about it. He rang the doorbell at Neal's apartment but no one answered. He knew they could be sleeping, so he rang it few more times. Still no answer. So he tried knocking on the door. As he knocked, the door swung right open.

David walked in. He called to Neal and Graham but no one answered. He walked to the couch and saw things were out of their place. The lamp was broken and was on the floor. The little table was flipped up too. He knew something was wrong. He hurried into his friend's bedroom and found it empty.

"Guys?" He checked bathroom too and as he came out, noticed the sheets were on the floor. Something bad had happened here. He tried called Neal's cell and David noticed the phone was right there on the night stand. So he tried calling Graham's but it was on the other stand.

David headed out the from the bedroom and as he walked he noticed a piece of cloth on the floor. He picked it up and noticed a strong chemical odour coming off of it and it started making him a little dizzy. He took it away from his nose and held it at an arm's length and examined it. He turned it around and saw something in the corner of the cloth. It was hat embroidered on the cloth.

"Oh shit." He immediately realized what was going on.

He hurried and ran out the door after slamming it shut. He ran to car and quickly got in and drove as fast as he could.

Back at Jefferson's

"We're gonna have so much fun." Jefferson said as he took in Neal's scent, slowly moving his head near his neck.

"Jefferson, please."

"What the hell is going around here?"

Graham started waking up. He looked around, dazed and confused. He looked down and realised he was tied up and slowly started feeling the tightness of the ropes around him.

"Graham!"

"Look who's finally awake! "

"Neal?! What the hell? You?!" He said, looking at their captor.

"Hello, officer! Sorry, I had to do this, you know, because you didn't keep your promise. "

"What the fuck are talking about? "

"You played with my toys. And I told you to invite me in your fun but you didn't."

"I thought you were joking. I paid you for those. I didn't know you also wanted to have sex with us!"

"Never mind. We're here now, aren't we?"

"Let us go, Jeff! I could arrest you!"

"Sure. But not before we have some fun."

"Now. Let's get you out of those hideous clothes. "

Jefferson snapped his fingers and both Neal's and Graham's clothes started disappearing. In a few seconds, they were left naked with nothing but their underwear on them.

"What the..."

"That's better. "

Jefferson walked towards Graham as he removed his shirt, revealing a muscular but toned body. He kneeled down so that his face was near Graham's tight navy blue underwear. He slowly inhaled his musky, manly scent that teased his senses. As he took a deep breath in, so did Graham. He couldn't say anything, like his tongue wasn't capable of speech anymore.

He gently started caressing Graham's sweaty, muscular body. First, his beautifully chiselled abs, then moving on to his tight pecs. He covered his right nipple with his thumb and started massaging it slowly. His right hand on his own chest, caressing his slight curls on his chest. He pinched the nipple, he was massaging, making Graham squirm a bit.

"Get your hands off him! " Neal yelled.

"Somebody's too impatient."

Jefferson got up and started unbuckling his belt. In his tight leather pants, his boner was on full view, just waiting to come out. He removed his belt, unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down while he was left standing in his black underwear, sporting a massive erection. He rubbed his cock through the tight cloth which was slightly wet with his precum.

He walked up to Neal, grabbed him by his hair and pulled him forward. The ropes magically loosened on Jefferson's command and allowed him to bring Neal's face close to his groin.

"Go ahead, have a little taste."

Neal tried to pull back but failed. His struggles were in vain as Jefferson was a lot stronger than him. Jefferson forced Neal's face to touch his meat through the cloth.

"Let him go!"

"Kiss it. Lick it. Taste it. " Jefferson ordered Neal.

Neal had to give in, the intoxicating odour made him comply and he opened his mouth and kissed the huge bulge. It drove him insane. That taste was so familiar, something that he loved. He started using his tongue to lick that fabric that tasted so sinful. He wanted to remove that cloth and take his whole cock in mouth. That was all he could think about at that moment.

Jefferson let go of Neal's hair and made him sit upright again.

"Did you like it? "

Neal didn't answer and didn't need to. Jefferson couldn't help but smile, looking at Neal's face. He then kissed him, smacking his lips right onto Neal's. He could taste himself. He forced his tongue Neal's mouth, trying to feel every inch inside. Graham didn't even say anything as he was getting really hard from the sight in front of him.

Jefferson broke the kiss as he pulled up. He started pulling his underwear down, revealing his thick 7 inch pole, wet with precum. It was as thick as Neal's, if not thicker. He removed his underwear completely and gave his cock a few good strokes. He then took the underwear and shoved it right into Neal's mouth. Neal struggled to say something but couldn't. Jefferson secured it by strapping a ball gag on his mouth.

He then kneeled down to face Neal's huge bulge in his tight white underwear. He licked his lips in temptation and then kissed Neal's throbbing cock through the fabric. He started taking in the bulge in his mouth, sucking it, savouring the flavours of Neal's sweat, piss and cum. He gently nibbled, playing with his teeth.

"Anhhh.." Neal moaned, his voice suppressed by the dirty underwear in his mouth.

Jefferson kept sucking Neal's cock through the underwear, which kept getting harder in his mouth. He then put his fingers against the waistband of the underwear and slowly pulled them down. As the cloth came down, Neal's thick cock, which was indeed thicker than Jefferson's, sprang up.

Jefferson, at the sight of that beautiful piece of meat, started salivating. He wanted to take that whole pucker in his mouth and suck it dry but he held himself back as wanted this to go longer and didn't want Neal cum just yet.

Just to tease Neal and himself, he moved his face around the thick monster, taking in the beautiful scent. Neal could feel Jefferson's hot breath on the head of his throbbing cock. All he could think about right now was the man's hot mouth assaulting his cock like an animal. Jefferson kept teasingly moving around, making sure not to touch the cock yet. His nose tickled by Neal's soft pubes. He couldn't wait anymore. He slowly took his tongue out to have a little taste. He touched the base of the pole with the tip of his tongue and tasted, salty flavour of the sweat mixed with a bit of piss.

He pulled back, fearing he won't be able to stop.

"Okay, let's start the actual show, shall we? "

He pulled the underwear further down by grabbing it with his teeth from the waistband. He then jerked his head back, tearing the fabric in the process. He managed to take it out from Neal's legs and held it in mouth with his teeth. He got back and started rubbing the torn underwear on his own cock. He tried to get his own scent on that piece of cloth, mixed with Neal's. He then walked upto Graham placed the underwear on Graham face and then shoved it in his mouth and secured it too by strapping a ball gag. He moved down to Graham's underwear and kissed it hungrily, getting a similar taste like Neal's, only naughtier.

He tore his underwear too, simply by his teeth. And got up again. He then, brought the underwear upto his nose and took Graham's manly scent in. It made his cock twitch in excitement. He kept taking in the intoxicating smell from the cloth and stroked his cock with his other hand as it kept getting harder than it already was, even though it wasn't possible.

"I will keep this with me. Thank you for the gift, Officer. "

He then walked to the cupboard that stood on the other side of the room. His cock bounced as he strutted to the corner, the cupboard was in.

Both Neal and Graham looked at each other, helplessly, with their mouths covered as Jefferson opened the wooden box and threw Graham's underwear in. Neither of them could see what was inside the cupboard. Jefferson had one hand on his cock, occasionally stroking it while the other hand searched for something inside.

"Aaha! Found it."

He took something out of the cupboard and closed it. He deviously looked at both the hunks, naked, tied down in front of him and smiled. He walked back upto them.

"Remember this, Graham? " Asked Jefferson as he lifted his hand to show what he had in it.

Graham looked at him in slight horror. He knew exactly what it was. Neal tried to see what it was and he too knew it. It was something that Graham had used on him, the day they fucked for the first time. It was the cock ring that didn't allow you to cum. Neal could still remember that feeling of not being able to cum and that tension building up in your cock, it was damn pleasurable but a bit too much.

Jefferson grabbed Neal's chair closer to Graham's, leaving only inches between them. He then jumped at Neal. He sat on lap, with his own cock facing Neal's beauty. He then placed his hand on a Neal's shoulder and slowly started moving his hips. Grinding them against Neal's hairy thigh. He was giving Neal a lap dance. He moved forward, making his cock touch Neal's. He then started grinding both the dicks between their bodies. Friction was making both the men crazy.

"Anhhh." Neal moaned like an animal.

It was the best lap dance he had been given. The feeling of their cocks rubbing together like that was unbelievable. Jefferson started placing wet kisses on Neal's shoulder, playfully biting the hot skin then soothing the bite with a soft kiss. He moved his hips harder, pressing their boners closer and harder.

Neal was already on the edge, he could feel his muscles contract, the ropes tighten around him, he was about to cum.

"I'm gonna cum." Neal tried to yell but only to have his voice suppressed.

"Anhhh...Aanhh.." He kept moaning.

Jefferson knew what that meant. The second Neal was about to cum, he strapped the band on the base of Neal's cock. Neal waited for the cum to erupt out and it didn't. He got the same feeling, he had when Graham did this to him. He clenched his fists, as he felt all the pressure in the head of his cock, that throbbed, desperate to release that tension. He knew it's gonna keep building up with no relief until Jefferson allows him to shoot his load.

" Please..." Neal tried to say.

Jefferson grabbed pole and stroked it hard, again sending Nealover the edge but to no avail. He then stopped teasing the tied man and got up from his lap and moved on to the other hunk sitting beside.

Jefferson did the same thing he did with Neal. He climbed onto Graham's lap and started grinding his 7 inch cock with Graham's 11 inches. Graham tried his best to keep himself together but he knew he wouldn't last long. The way Jefferson moved his body creating intense friction between them was making him dread about the inevitable.

"You like that, babe?" Jefferson kissed Graham even with the gag in his mouth. Graham just closed his eyes, realising he was close. Graham thought he would last longer and he usually did but Jefferson's passionate moves just made him go weak in his knees.

Jefferson raised his body a bit higher and grabbed Graham's cock and set it between his butt cheeks. He ground the 11 inch pucker with his ass, which made Graham grow harder. He then teased the sensitive head with the rim of his tight hole.

Graham let out a loud moan bearing resemblance to the beautiful, beastly howl of a wolf.

Jefferson climbed down the hunk's body and strapped the band on Graham's assaulted cock. Graham reached his climax but was left with that highly pleasurable unease in his cock as he was unable to shoot his load.

"By the way, I had these modified. These bands on your beautiful cocks will send a slight jolt to your fuck poles and that will make you cum even more. But, as you know, you won't be able to until I say so." Jefferson smiled as he kept stroking his cock perversely, watching the two hunks tied down in front of him, moaning in pleasure and a bit of pain.

Suddenly, a small jolt shot throughNeal's hard throbbing cock, travelling to his entire body.

"Anhhhh!" Neal screamed.

That tension in his cock suddenly double, making it more intense. Few minutes later, Graham felt the jolt assault his own cock, making it throb and him, moan. Jefferson started stroking his cock even faster, at the sight of the men, moaning like animals, unable to cum. He walked back to the cupboard and took something else out. It was a small pouch of some sorts.

"From now, you'll obey my every command. "

Both Neal and Graham looked at him, as their were conveying the pain mixed pleasure they were in. Jefferson opened the little pouch and grabbed a fistful of whatever was inside it. He closed the pouch and threw it on the table, that was near the window. He, then, took the contents of his right palm and put some in his left one as well. It was some kind of a powder. Jefferson smiled at both of them as he stepped forward. He threw that powder on both the men's chests. With a greenish glow, it started dissolving the ropes that tightly bound the two. Both of them, trying to figure out what was happening, looked at each other. They realized, that the ropes had completely disappeared. However, the tightness of the ropes around their chests was still there. It was like they were still tied up, only there were no ropes.

Neal started wondering what this possibly could be. He, then, remembered the greenish glow with which the powder was shining and knew, he had seen it before. He tried to juggle his memory, trying to remember, where had he seen it. Then it hit him.

Never land. That's where he had seen it. It was Pixie Dust, a powder with magical properties. Neal remembered Pan using it many times before. Though it was usually used by him for flying, it could be used for other purposes, if the person using it was strong enough. As he remembered all this, the band on his cock sent another jolt of the mild current. It added to the intense amount of pleasure building up in his cock.

" Neal, get up from the chair, go to the bed and sit down." Jefferson ordered.

Neal suddenly got up. His musclesworking against his will. His own body was not in his control anymore. He walked up to the bed and sat down. Graham looked in disbelief. He realised, they were Jefferson's bitches now. They had no way of escaping now. Graham experienced another shock from the band on his cock.

Jefferson walked upto Neal and turned him around. He grabbed him by his thighs and made him lie, face down on the bed so that his perfect, slightly hairy bubble butt was visible.

Jefferson licked his lips at the sight of Neal's beautiful pale ass in front of him, waiting to be positioned himself between Neal's legs and kneeled down to face the juicy piece of ass. He tenderly placed his hands on each cheek.

" You have a really nice ass, Neal! No wonder everyone wants to fuck you. " Jefferson said as he pulled apart the soft cheeks to reveal Neal's hairy crack.

Neal could feel the cold air against his crack and Jefferson's warm hands caressing his butt.

Jefferson moved his face down to the crack and pulled out his wet tongue to taste that beauty. As he licked the skin, he could taste the naughtiness. He then hungrily went deeper, burying his face between the ass cheeks, which he tried to pull further apart.

" Ahh, you taste so naughty, babe!"

Jefferson started teasing the rim of Neal's tight hole.

" Anhh.." Neal moaned.

Jefferson slapped his ass, playfully.

"Aanhh...!" Neal moaned louder.

Jefferson pulled back.

"Ah, totally forgot about you, Graham! Okay, hmm... I have an idea. Every time Neal lets out that sexy moan, you'll receive a jolt from the band. And every time you let out that beastly howl, Neal will one."

He went back to eating Neal's ass out.

"Back to your delicious booty."

Jefferson placed a hungry kiss on the tight rim. He slapped the butt again, this time, harder.

"Annh..." Neal groaned again.

At that exact moment, Graham felt the jolt through his throbbing, wet cock to his entire body.

Graham couldn't help but moan as well. This triggered Neal's cock ring, which buzzed his cock again. Both of them felt the pressure in their cocks double, which didn't seem possible. This time Neal tried to hold his voice in, so that Graham doesn't feel the shock.

" One more thing, louder the moans, stronger the current in those bands. " Jefferson continued rimming Neal.

"Ohh Neal, you're so tight, I can feel it. " Jefferson kept teasing Neal with his tongue. He squeezed the piece of ass in his hands.

Neal was trying to hold it all in but

knew, that he was failing. Jefferson slapped his ass again and this time he failed to keep it in and let out another moan.

Graham squirmed too, his cock, feeling as if it would explode.

"I'm...sorry..." Neal tried to speak with Jefferson's underwear in his mouth. Though it was inaudible, Graham understood it. And nodded his head. Neal felt another one in his cock.

Jefferson slapped Neal harder and harder, Neal letting out moans, which grew louder and Graham experiencing shocks after shocks which grew stonger and stronger. Both men felts jolts of pain and pleasure as he Jefferson continued

darting his tongue in and out of Neal's tight hole.

"Yeah..."

*Slap.

"Anhhh..."

"What an ass!"

*Slap.

"Annhh.."

*Slap.

"Yeah, you like that?"

*Slap. *Slap.

"Anhhh...!"

"God, I love your ass!" Jefferson kissed Neal's hole, which he had assaulted with his tongue. He then got up and walked to a drawer, right next to the bed.

Both Graham and Neal were desperate to shoot out their loads but they couldn't even touch their cocks to try and achieve some relief. Neal started rubbing his throbbing cock against the bed, looking for some friction to soothe his cock but he knew, it would be useless because no matter how hard he would try, he won't be able to cum.

Jefferson took out a baton of some sort out of the drawer. Neal gulped loudly as he saw the size of that thing and thought about the place it was going to go in.

Jefferson walked back to where he was, between Neal's legs.

"It's no use, dear. Rub it all you want. You can't cum until I say so."

He kneeled down again. He started kissing Neal's hole again. Pushing his tongue in and out.

He slapped again.

Jefferson then took his middle finger and put it in his mouth. After covering it with his saliva, he grabbed Neal's body and pulled it closer. He spat in Neal's hairy crack. He took his lubed finger and firstly, massaged the entrance with it. He slowly began pushing his finger inside.

"Arrgghh..." Neal screamed in pain, his voice didn't come out because of the underwear and the gag.

"Arghhh.." Graham groaned too as his shock, stronger than ever, lasted a few minutes. His voice was too, suppressed by the cloth in his mouth.

His whole body was sweating and shaking like a leaf. His mind started going foggy. All he was experiencing was that unease and intense pleasure bordering on pain. He just wanted to cum.

Jefferson pushed his entire finger in.

"Ahh, man, you are so fucking tight. Even having that 11 inch monster up here on a daily basis doesn't loosen it."

Jefferson increased his pace. He kept moving his finger in and out. Neal screaming as his hole got assaulted. He then added a second finger and continued slapping Neal's ass with his other hand.

*Slap.*Slap.

"Anhhh..."

Jefferson stopped and pulled out his fingers. He then grabbed the baton and pressed a button on it's handle. The baton started vibrating. He then slathered it with his spit and lubed it well and started pushing it inside Neal's tightness.

"Arrghh..." Neal screamed in agony and so did Graham. Both of them thought, they were finally going to cum because of the shocks but were left disappointed as their cocks kept building that pressure.

Jefferson fucked Neal with the baton and the man could feel it vibrating deep inside him. His pale ass was now pink and sore as Jefferson continued slapping it. He then got up, leaving the baton halfway up Neal's ass, buzzing.

He walked upto Graham's chair and opened his gag's strap and used his mouth to pull out Neal's underwear from his mouth.

" Please let me cum, please just let me cum. Let me cum..let me cum.." Graham begged to Jefferson.

Jefferson grabbed the man and pulled him up from the chair. Graham's hands went straight to his cock that desperately needed a little friction and a release.

He madly jerked off his fuck pole, looking for a release but to no avail.

"No use, officer so stop abusing your beautiful cock and stand up straight. " Jefferson ordered.

Graham had no choice but to obey.

Jefferson grabbed Neal from the bed too, after removing the baton from his ass and made him stand next to Graham. He removed his ball gag and took the underwear out.

Jefferson kept stroking his cock as he stood in front of them.

"Okay, I want you both to pleasure me."

" Just let us cum, please! " Begged Neal.

"Pleasure me first, then maybe I'll think about it."

Neal wasted no time and grabbed Jefferson and kissed him animal. He shoved his tongue right down Jefferson's throat. He bit his lower lip, making it almost bleed.

At the same time, Graham got down on his knees, behind Jefferson and buried his face between his warm butt cheeks, he squeezed them hard, then slapped them pink, while moving his masterful tongue in and out his tight hole.

Jefferson moaned right in Neal's mouth. The bands on their cocks got tighter, sending another shock to their bodies, but they didn't notice it. They kept pleasuring Jefferson. Neal broke the kiss as he pulled away for air. Both man gasping and Jefferson moaning as his hole was being abused by Graham.

Neal moved down to kiss Jefferson's hot skin on his neck, his shoulder and chest. He bit his left nipple, making Jefferson groan again. He then went straight down to his cock. He grabbed Jefferson's wrist and pushed his hand away from his cock. Neal started massaging the sensitive pink head with his tongue, teasing the piss hole with the tip. He wrapped his fingers around the fuck pole, grabbing it by it's thick base and moved his hands slowly at first and then gradually increased his speed to jerk his master off.

Jefferson was in pure heaven. He had both hunks assaulting his body into pleasure. Graham rimming his ass like a beast ravages it's prey and Neal using his wonderful tongue to give the most amazing blowjob. His whole cock inside Neal's warm mouth, the tip touching the back of his throat without any gag reflex, which definitely came from experience.

"Yeah, eat my fucking hole, Officer."

Graham spat on the tight hole and then used to it to lube the hole more.

"Oh fuck yeah! Yeah, suck that cock, bitch. Suck it hard."

Neal kept rocking his head up and down and Jefferson gently moved his hips back and forth to fuck Neal's mouth.

"Anhhh... You guys are amazing! "

"Stop!" He commanded both of them.

"Graham, come here, to the front. "

Graham did so. Both of them faced Jefferson's wet cock and they started servicing it from both the sides. They played with the head with their lips, licked the whole length from the sides.

"Stop, both of you and open your mouths."

As both men waited with their mouths open, a stream of golden liquid gushed onto their faces and mouth. Jefferson pissed on their hot bodies and they shamelessly bathed in it, drinking it greedily. As the warm liquid dripped from each of their bodies, they stroke their cocks in a slow rhythm.

" Now, make out!" Ordered Jefferson.

Both of them, pulled each other closer and started kissing like they hadn't done it for ages. Both of wrestled with their tongues, trying to taste each other. They could also taste the tinge from Jefferson's piss. They continued making out and stroked each other's cocks, trying to seek a release again.

"Now, get up and kiss me."

They got up and kissed Jefferson one by one, making him taste his own dirtiness.

"Graham, help me tie up your boyfriend to the bed."

Boyfriend. They both liked the word. They had both told each other, " I love you." before getting kidnapped and being brought here.

Graham did what he was told, although not by his own will. They both tied Neal's hand to one end of the bed. Graham looked at Neal helplessly, trying to tell him, he was sorry for doing and Neal telling him that it's okay.

Jefferson jumped on the bed too and and climbed on Neal and started kissing his whole body. He took both their cocks in his palm and jerked them together as the band continued to send the shocks. By now, both Graham and Neal had reached their limits, they took every chance they got to jerk their cocks in hopes of cumming so as Jefferson ground his body against Neal's, Graham took the opportunity to rub his cock against the chair.

Jefferson then stopped the grinding and slid under Neal. He adjusted himself, get his cock right under Neal's ass, which was still pink from the spanking. He then held Neal's biceps tightly with his arms.

" Graham, get up here."

Graham stopped rubbing against the chair and hopped on to the bed with Jefferson and Neal.

"We're gonna double fuck you."

Neal showed signs of worry on his face, although on the inside, he couldn't wait for it. He was just so desperate to cum, that he could do anything. Graham pulled Neal a little closer to him and adjusted his legs over his shoulder.

" Sit on my cock." Jefferson whispered into Neal's ear.

Neal raised his hips a little, so Jefferson's cock was now near his hole and slowly sat down, taking in all of Jefferson's 7 inches.

He moaned in pleasure rather than pain. He moved up and down a few times to adjust himself. Then Graham pushed his 11 inches into Neal's already filled tight hole. Even though the level of pain increased, the amount of pleasure topped it.

"Oh, man I can't believe how tight you are. Fuck."

Jefferson loved the felling of his cock along with Graham's, surrounded by Neal's tightness. They all started moving. As they increased their speeds, their moanings got louder and louder. Both Neal and Graham kept getting the jolts as they groaned like animals.

"Fuck yeah! Yeah fuck me harder." Neal begged like a slut.

"Yeah take that, bitch. Scream like a good bitch that you are. "

"Ahhhh...yeah fuck me deep. Fuck me harder!"

"As you wish, babe." Graham joined in too.

"Yeah, take those cocks in..take them in deep. "

"Fuck yeah..."

All three of them were sweaty as hell. Both Graham and Jefferson thrusting their hips, maniacally, fucked Neal felt like his insides were gonna tear apart and his cock was going to explode. All three of their minds started going blank. They just kept going and going.

"Just let us cum already!" Said Graham as he felt his climax reaching for the millionth time tonight, thrusting in and out with his full strength.

Jefferson was on the edge himself, he could feel his mind going numb.

" Fine you can cum, Graham. Only you, not Neal." As these words came out of his mouth, both Graham and Jefferson exploded inside Neal, who could feel his tight ass, filled deep inside with their hot seed.

Graham's whole body quivered as he felt himself going weak on his knees. It was the most intense and pleasurable orgasm he had in his entire life. Jefferson was surprised as well. He didn't expect it to feel so good, his body, too, trembled after having the best orgasm of his life after fucking so many people.

Neither of them went limp and continued moving. But then Jefferson ordered Graham to take out his cock as he removed his own from molested ass.

He untied Neal and made him sit up on his knees. He then sandwiched himself between both the men. He grabbed Neal's ass and pushed his cock, which was still hard inside his hole again. Even as the cum dripped out of his hole, Neal was tight as ever. He asked Graham to fill him as well and so he did.

It was the biggest cock Jefferson had taken in yet, even though he taken in many. Those 11 inches intruded his tight hole but fit in well. He then started moving between the two hunks, thrusting his cock into Neal and at the same time getting fucked by Graham's monster fuck pole. All three moved in unison, a rhythm that made their bodies dance.

"Fuck yeah...fuck"

"Anhhh...fuck...fuck..."

"So tight!"

"Spank me!" Neal begged.

Jefferson obliged. He slapped the already pink ass as he fucked him harder. Graham did the same. He kept spanking Jefferson, making the man in the middle moan louder.

"Yeahh...fuck, I'm about to cum again." Jefferson said.

"Fuck...so am I. " Said Graham.

"Then do it. Cum in me."

They of them cummed again. Jefferson shot his load in Neal's already filled ass and Graham painted Jefferson's insides with his hot seed.

Jefferson pulled out of Neal's ass and told him to turn around. He grabbed Neal's ass and brought his face closer to Neal's cock.

"Fuck my mouth."

Neal happily put his thick 7 inches into Jefferson's awaiting mouth. His thrusted his hips hard, fucking the man's hot mouth as Graham continued his thrusts as well.

"You can cum."

Neal could feel the words against his mushroom head. He grabbed Jefferson's head to fuck his mouth harder and as his lips tickled his pubes. He exploded in Jefferson mouth, who was trying his best to swallow it all and not waste it. His mind blank, exactly like the first time, Graham had fucked him.

He felt his whole body quiver like hell.

Jefferson kept sucking him, until he was completely dry. He then moved up to make Neal taste his own jizz. He smacked their lips together and played with his tongue inside his mouth.

All three of them got off the bed.

" Well, you guys liked it, didn't you?" Jefferson said as he wiped down the bit of cum dripping from his lips.

"Just let us go. You had your wish." Said Graham as he stood with his arms on Neal's shoulder.

"Might as well. The Pixie Dust will be wearing off in a few minutes. But before that, one last thing."

Jefferson kneeled down in front of them and opened his mouth.

Both the men smiled at him and held their dicks in their hands, aiming at Jefferson's mouth. They both poured out their golden stream of piss, Jefferson trying to get all in his mouth and bathing himself in the rest of it as he stroked his cock, which started growing hard again.

As they emptied out, Jefferson held both their semi hard cocks and put them in his mouth together, sucking them and making them hard again.

"On second thoughts, I might keep for the rest of the night. Continue this tea party. " He said as he took them and stroked them together, each with one hand.

"Yeah, I don't think so." A voice came from behind and hit Jefferson in the head, knocking him out.

To be continued...


	6. Arrested Development.

"Are you guys alright?" .

"We're okay but how did you find us, David?"

"This." David pulled out the handkerchief that he found in their apartment.

"What did he do to you guys? Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah we're fine. He just wanted his payment back." Graham said softly.

"What do you mean?"

"You bought some stuff from him too, right?"

David nodded.

"So he must've asked you to invite him when you use those toys."

"Yeah but I thought he was joking."

"So did I. Apparently he wasn't joking."

"Woah. I knew he was a bit over the top but… Doesn't matter as long as you guys are okay. C'mon let's get you home and into some clothes and him, I'll take him to the lockup until we figure out what to do with him."

All three of them got out of the house as fast as they could. They cuffed an unconscious Jefferson, put some clothes on him and took him along with them. Charming dropped the guys at their apartment and drove to the station with Jefferson.

At the apartment, both Neal and Graham got into the shower together, thinking about what happened to them just now.

"You okay?" Graham whispered into Neal's ears, wrapping his hands around Neal's shoulder from the back as the stream of warm water poured over their bodies.

"Yeah, I guess. Although, to be honest I kinda liked it." Neal said as he turned around to face his lover, both their bodies still in an embrace.

"Really? You are just as bad as I am then."

"Wait, you mean…."

Graham gave him a dirty grin, which made Neal's cock swell slightly with arousal.

"We could try it with Charming, next time." Suggested Neal as he kissed Graham, rubbing their semi hard cocks together. But then they decided it was quite late and they had to get up early in the morning so they quickly finished their shower, helped each other dry down and landed on the bed, exhausted.

"I love you."

"Love you too, babe."

They kissed each other goodbye, trying to hold themselves back and not jump each other's bones as they knew they were tired. They both settled at cuddling and before they knew, fell asleep.

Meanwhile…

"Didn't know you were this kinky, Mad Hatter." David talked to an unconscious Jefferson, cuffed on the seat next to him as he drove to the station.

"I'm lot kinkier than you think."

The voice startled David as he momentarily lost control of the vehicle but regained it.

"You're awake."

"By the way, the knock out, you almost blew my head off." Jefferson adjusted himself and sat upright.

"You raped my friends!"

"I didn't rape them, I was just getting my payment back, besides they liked it and so did you."

"What?"

"Oh, don't act so innocent. I know you watched your friends as they were screaming in pleasure."

"I don't know what you're talking about." David said, lying.

"Yeah right."

Awkward silence was the theme of the moment. Jefferson kept shooting dirty looks and grins at Charming, who tried his best to avoid eye contact and focus on the road.

"By the way, you also owe me for the toys."

"What? I owe you nothing. I paid for them."

"I told you as I tell every hunky customer of mine that the cash is only half the price. The rest you pay me by inviting to the kinky hot stuff you will do with the toys."

"You're crazy, you know."

"I'm horny is what I am. So, you wanna do it in the car or in the lockup."

"What?! I'm doing no such thing with you. I'm gonna lock you up and deal with you in the morning."

"So you're saying you won't fuck me?"

"No!"

"You are a terrible liar. You have horny written all over your face."

"Just shut up, I'm not horny." David blubbered as his face grew embarrassingly pink.

"Yeah, tell that to boner boy right there." Jefferson said, pointing out the obvious huge boner in the prince's tight jeans.

David tried covering it by crossing his legs, failing. His face grew from pink to red and he could feel his face and ears flushed with heat.

"Stop staring at it!" David yelled, his face on fire.

Jefferson couldn't stop smiling, thinking of all the dirty things he did with Graham and Neal and what he possibly could do with Charming. David on the other hand, couldn't stop blushing, his boner not even close to dying down. He kept his eyes on the road, trying to brush off all the dirty thoughts that had started invading his mind too. His boner twitched as he kept thinking about his friends tied and gagged, moaning in pleasure and pain. His palms started sweating as he thought about what was going to happen when they reach the station and the theme of awkward silence continued for the rest of the drive.

They finally reached the Sheriff's Station, Charming got out of the car, relieved that his cock had started softening. He opened the door on Jefferson's side and pulled him out, escorting him into the building, his hands still cuffed.

"I'm gonna leave you here in the cell and comeback in the morning to write you up for what you did."

"Awww, so you're gonna leave me here, alone?"

"Just get in there."

Jefferson got into the cell and David locked him up.  
"At least, uncuff me."

"Nope, you can't be trusted."

"C'mon I promise I'll behave." Jefferson curled his lips into a sexy pout, his eyes glimmering with fake innocence.

David couldn't help but smile, inside his head. He apparently couldn't resist that sensuous look. He decided to uncuff the guy.

"Alright, if you promise to behave."

"I promise." Jefferson broke into a smile as Charming removed the cuffs from his hands across the bars of the cell.

"I promise to behave on one condition. I am naughty boy and I need to be told how to behave. I need to be spanked…" Jefferson whispered into David's ear.

"I need to be taught…I need to be fucked…will you fuck me, Your Majesty?"

Charming was caught off guard as he felt Jefferson grab his cock, which started getting aroused again, across the bars.

"So, is that a yes?"

David swallowed the lump in his throat and whispered back,

"You are so fucked tonight…."

Both men grinned. They could feel the heat rising in their bodies and their cocks twitching in anticipation. Jefferson tightened his grip on Charming's growing bulge. David let out small moans as the man kept teasing his cock.

"Come to me…"

Jefferson reluctantly released David's cock and David walked to the lock and opened it. He grabbed Jefferson's collar and pulled him out of the cell. He pushed him, making Jefferson lie down on his back on Graham's desk. He attacked the man's lips hungrily, almost drawing blood.

"Take your clothes off!"

"What are you gonna do to me, Your Majesty?" Jefferson said, his voice laced with lust and horniness.

"I'm gonna punish you for fucking my friends. You will obey my every command. Is that clear?"

"Yes master." He said shamelessly.

"Good. Now open your fucking clothes!"

Jefferson couldn't help but giggle and without wasting any time, took off his shirt and pants.

"Leave the underwear."

Charming got out of his own clothes, except the underwear and went back to kiss Jefferson again. He pushed his tongue inside the awaiting mouth and moaned into his mouth, both of their cocks rubbing each other through the sweaty fabric, making them moan louder into each other's mouths.

Jefferson, grabbed the prince's fabric covered ass, trying to get their cocks pressed harder against each other's. He massaged the cheeks before sliding his hands into the cloth, pinching the naked flesh. David retrieved his tongue from the other man's mouth and grabbed Jefferson's cock and started massaging it. The whole of his 7 inches were jerked off by David through the maroon fabric. He stopped the massage and took off his own underwear, his 10 incher hit his abdomen with a slop. It was already wet and throbbing and was ready to do some drilling.

"Open your mouth, you dirty whore!"

Jefferson did so, Charming walked to the side of the desk, his cock near Jefferson's mouth. He took an aim and shot a golden stream of hot piss down the man's throat. Spilling the first few drops, Jefferson opened his mouth wider and kept swallowing the Prince's delicious piss.

"Don't spill it! Drink every fucking single drop!"

After emptying his bladder, David took his underwear and shoved it into Jefferson's mouth. Jefferson gagged but took the cloth in his mouth just fine. He wanted to taste Charming's sweat and cum, but his mouth was already laced the taste of the man's piss.

Charming slapped his cock on Jefferson's face, teasing the gagged man with the musky scent of his throbbing cock. The precum dripped from the pink head of David's cock onto Jefferson's face. The manly scent and warm sensation of the throbbing flesh drove Jefferson crazy, as all he wanted to do was to get that cock into his mouth and suck it dry but David's underwear came in the way.

After slapping his cock on Jefferson's face a few good times, David walked up to the other side of the desk and stood between Jefferson's legs. He placed his hand on Jefferson's hand, which was massaging his own cock. He pushed away Jefferson's hand and started massaging the man's 7 inches. After giving it a few good strokes, he pulled the underwear down, making the cock bounce. He gripped it hard from the base and assaulted the fuck pole furiously.

"Aannhhh…"

Charming place his soft pink lips on the mushroom head, and sucked it softly, prompting a series of moans from Jefferson. He danced his tongue all over the sensitive head, teasing the piss slit with his tongue. As Jefferson's moans grew louder, though suppressed by the underwear in his mouth, David took the cock deeper in his mouth, his lips reaching the base and his nose tickled by the curly brown pubes.

David continued to bob his head up and down while Jefferson started pissing in the prince mouth. David gagged a bit as he felt the hot stream gushing against the back of his throat, but soon became accustomed to it. He pulled his head up, taking the cock out of his mouth with a loud slurp, his lips wet with piss and pre cum. He bent down and pulled out a drawer from the desk and took out a taser.

Jefferson's eyes grew wider, as his body trembled with fear and excitement. Charming smiled devilishly at the look on Jefferson's face and set the taser to a mild setting. He then took the Jefferson's underwear off of the floor and wiped out the piss from his cock and between his legs. After drying the man's cock, which twitched with eagerness, Charming placed the taser at the base of the cock.

"Scream for me, bitch!" Charming said as he switched the device on.

Jefferson screamed through the fabric in his mouth as felt the mild jolt current flow from his hard on, right through his entire body. Though the current was mild, it was enough to make his cock to leak out pre cum.

"You like that?"

Jefferson moved his head in a 'no'. Charming's devilish grin grew wider.

"Scream again bitch, louder this time. Scream and say you liked it. Say you want more."

He tased his cock again. This time his scream was louder, his body whimpered even more.

"I said, say you like it." He shocked it again.

"I like it!" Jefferson's words were unclear, because of the gag in his mouth, tangible nevertheless.

"Say you want more! Say it!" David shocked it again.

"I want more!"Jefferson screamed again, drool coming out from the side of his mouth.

All these assaults on his cock, sent him over the edge. He was about to cum. But as soon as David realized this, he threw the taser away and grabbed Jefferson's cock in a tight grip.

"You will not cum until I tell you to cum."

All Jefferson could do was moan. Suddenly, his urge to cum was suppressed by Charming's tight grip. Charming grabbed both of Jefferson's legs and put on his shoulders, exposing his hairy ass. He kneeled down to face the tight hole and gave it a lick.

"Dirty."

Charming started rimming the hole, his tongue going in and out, lubing the sensitive entrance with spit. He pulled the cheeks apart and spat right on the hole and then with his tongue spread it nicely.

As Jefferson kept moaning, David picked up Graham's special baton and placed it against Jefferson's hole. He slowly pushed it in, making Jefferson scream in pleasure.

"You're not even tight, you slut!"

David continued fucking Jefferson with the rod, with each thrust Jefferson's screams grew louder. He then stopped suddenly and got up, leaving the baton inside. He pulled out his underwear out of Jefferson's mouth.

"Fuck me with that monster of yours!" Begged Jefferson shamelessly.

David said nothing and smiled. He then took his cock and stroked it a few good times before shoving it into Jefferson's mouth. Jefferson's gagged at first with the 10 inches in his mouth but then started sucking masterfully on the fuck pole. David let a few moans as he continued to fuck Jefferson's mouth. Jefferson on the other hand, had already started to feel addicted to the taste of Charming's cock and the feeling of his mouth being fucked by it.

"Fuck me." Said Jefferson, his mouth still full.

David obliged and pulled his cock out of the man's mouth and went back to his hole. He placed his legs on his shoulders and placed his cock against the hole that was already filled. He pushed his cock in slowly. Jefferson's hole easily accommodated both the rods. Charming started thrusting his body back and forth, simultaneously moving the baton along with him.

"Yeah! Fuck me! Fuck me harder!"

David increased his speed as well as strength, as he kept hitting Jefferson's prostate with his cock and the baton.

"Harder! Your Majesty! Harder!"

After a few good minutes of intense pounding, Charming pulled the baton out and continued fucking Jefferson with his cock. Both of them could feel their orgasms coming, as they continued to sweat and moan. Charming moved his body down to kiss Jefferson, as he kept thrusting harder. He bit his lower lip as he tasted his own juices on Jefferson's tongue.

Both moaned in unison as Jefferson's cock exploded between their sweaty bodies, covering both their chests and abdomens. At the same time David dumped a huge load inside Jefferson's hole. Slowly Charming stopped the thrusts and both of them laid there in that position for a while, covered in sweat and cum.

"So, there's your payment. Now we're even."

"Not yet. Since I behaved so nicely, now I fuck you."

Both of them smiled again, lust still clouded over their minds and got ready for round two.

After a while,

It was morning already, and after last night, Graham had gotten a little sleep but he knew he still had to go for work, even though Neal begged him to stay at home. Both of them took a nice shower together and had fun as well before having eggs and toast for breakfast.

Graham kissed Neal goodbye and went on his way to work.

Graham reached the station and wondered if David had locked up Jefferson last night and went home safely. As he entered the building he heard a loud noises coming from inside. He ran to check if everything was alright.

"David?"

Graham stood there as he looked at Jefferson pounding the prince, who was screaming in ecstasy, against the wall of the lock up.

"David!" Graham called out, louder.

"Graham!" Charming exclaimed as he noticed his friend standing there, while Jefferson smiled as he realized what was going on.

"What is going on?"

"Well….."

To be continued…..


	7. Payback's A Bitch.

At the apartment...

_"Never mind I'll find someone like you...I wish nothing but the best for you..."_

The music came out of the radio as Neal did the dishes, singing along, trying to match the lyrics. There was a lot of foam in the sink but Neal liked that. He always tried to make a mundane chore fun cause he had learned how after living in New York alone for a long time.

He remembered his "straight days" with a smile. With Emma, the steals, the car they stole together, a surprise that was Henry. But he always knew that he wasn't being true to himself. All those years suppressing those feelings and emotions. All of it were a distraction before it all became real.

He still remembers the day he met him for the first time. He was transfixed at the sight. A man so perfect and breathtaking. Beauty and confidence radiating from him, a man with a chiselled body of the godly kind, a handsome face with rugged features, the perfect jawline, lips so tantalising, eyes akin to the ocean and a smile that could make anyone forget reality.

The man exuded authority and command. A teenage Neal was in awe and admiration of the pirate before him.

"Oi boy, who are you and what in the devil's name are you doing on the Jolly Roger?"

"Hmm..hmmmm...I...I..I"

"Speak up boy!"

"I'm Baelfire."

"Well, Baelfire. I am Captain Killian Jones."

"You're a pirate. " Neal said, nervously

"Why, yes I am. Don't you like pirates? "

"I..I. I don't know. "

"Don't be nervous boy. I'm not going to hurt you. Anyway what are you doing in a place like this. "

"I ran away from home and I had heard about this place before, Neverland."

"This ain't a safe place, mate. Especially not for a boy like you. Tell you what, usually I'm not nice to people. But you seem different. What say, you and I, we sail the world together. I'll teach you how to fight, steer a vessel, drink rum and become tough like me. "

"I don't know. "

"C'mon. It's going to be fun. You're not a kid right? You're a young man. We are going to do great things. Things only daring men can do." Killian reached his hand out.

A hopeful Neal said yes. He thought of the possibilities and a future with Killian. So they began their journey. Soon Neal was about to become an adult. A man. His admiration for Hook had grown into something else, something more, something deep. The man didn't age a day and Neal still felt he had spent an eternity with him. He was falling in love with him.

_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead..."_

The song had ended and Neal snapped out of his memories. He realised the sink was overflowing and there was water on the floor. He quickly grabbed the mop and started wiping down, while wondering why he was sudddenly thinking about Killian now.

At the police station...

"What the hell are you doing?"

Pulling his cock out from Charming's hole, Jefferson answered,

"Well, I was just getting my payment from the prince."

"David, are you okay?"

"Graham, the guy is good." Charming whimpered.

"Okay, let's make a deal. We all fuck each other right now. Then I'll leave you guys alone. Won't ever bother you. What do you say?"

"Graham, let's just do this and be done with it."

"Fine, if you promise to leave us alone."

"Sure if you promise to be wild." Jefferson grinned.

Graham smiled back. He quickly stripped down to his underwear, sporting an enormous and impressive 11 inch boner through the white fabric. Jefferson licked his lips at the sight. He and David got out of the cell and kneeled in front of the Huntsman.

Charming placed his wet pink lips on the hard meat and wet the fabric that covered it, kissing the whole length. Jefferson started playing with the balls through the cloth.

"Annhhh..."

Graham placed his hands on both their heads, running his fingers across the soft blonde and brunette locks.

"Anhhh...aanhhh.." Graham started growing louder.

Jefferson started getting up. He moved towards Graham's abs, kissing them, tasting his skin. He moved further up, trying not to break the contact between his lips and the man's body. While David continued playing with the cock and ball, occasionally nibbling and bitting the underwear and it's contents.

Jefferson was now at his nipples, flickering his tongue over them, sucking them to make 'em hard. As he kept massaging Graham's body with tongue, his hands ran all over his body, trying to get a feel of every inch of it.

Charming had now started jerking his own 10 inch cock as he kept teasing the man with his tongue through the fabric, worrying if he pulled it down, he wouldn't be able to resist.

As Jefferson moved to Graham's neck, he kissed and sucked hard at the skin, almost leaving a mark.

"Don't you dare leave a mark..." Graham warned him, though feeling a bit hazed.

Jefferson couldn't help but smile and decided to obey the man. He moved his lips to Graham's right ear and whispered,

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard..." Flickering his tongue on the ear lobe and then biting it softly.

"Anhh...give me everything you got."

They both crashed their lips into each other's, clashing their tongues. Both of them trying to dominate the other, with Graham on the winning side.

But suddenly, he let loose and let a moan as he realised David had taken his whole cock in his mouth and was sucking it like an animal. Eventually Jefferson won and Graham let his tongue in his mouth without any opposition.

Charming kept movinghead up and down and kept sucking harder and harder. He used his tongue to lick the length from the side and moved down to the balls. As took his first lick, he could feel them getting tighter. He kept fondling them with tongue, taking a nib occasionally and then the bite mark as he heard Graham moan into Jefferson mouth louder and louder each he nibbled.

After enjoying the taste of Graham's mouth, he pulled back but not before biting the man's bottom lip shamefully. He joined David in servicing Graham's love pole. As Charming continued to play with the balls, Jefferson placed his lips above Graham's pink head which was already quite sensitive after Charming's masterful blowjob and he teased it with his soft lips, tasting the leaking precum.

Graham could feel Jefferson's warm breath on his throbbing cock, while David kept assaulting his balls with his tongue and lips.

"Just suck it, you tease."

Jefferson did just that, he started descending down the length but didn't go all the way down. He kept bobbing his head on the upper half of Graham's cock while playing with his own cock. He was good but not as good as Neal and Charming, Graham thought but that didn't matter right now because he was drowning in pleasure. After a few minutes, both the men started licking Graham cock from the sides with Graham's hands on their heads again, wanting them to never stop.

But they did. Both of them got up and Jefferson ordered Charming,

"Bend over against the desk."

Graham removed his underwear which were still on his legs, around his ankles and made David bend over like he was told. David with his face down and his pink bare ass in the air waited for the men do something. Soon, both Graham and Jefferson put their faces near David's tight hole and started eating it.

"Anhh...fuck...!"

As Graham pulled the cheeks apart, Jefferson moved his tongue around the tight hole before shoving it in.

"Ohh..fuck...ohhh...fuck..."

Darting his tongue in and out faster with each passing moment, Jefferson ravished the prince's ass while he moaned on the table. Graham help lube the hole by spitting between the cheeks and Jefferson using his tongue, spread it nicely.

"Oh god..ah fuck!"

Graham grabbed David's ass and squeezed it hard, he soon let go and started spanking it, making the pale ass go warm pink. David thought it was Jefferson spanking his ass and Graham was the one eating his hole. But letting out another moan or two, moved his head back to see the guys in action only to see that he was wrong. He looked at Graham as he let out another moan. Graham looked back at him, spanking the ass harder. David was definitely going to make Graham pay for this later but right now all he wanted was to get spanked harder and faster by the hunk.

Graham now joined Jefferson in assaulting David's hole with tongue. Each taking turns to dart their tongues inside the hotness. After a good round of rimming, Jefferson got up and pulled Graham up too, before pushing him on top of Charming's back.

Meanwhile...

After doing the dishes, Neal cleaned the whole apartment while listening to the radio. After finishing all his chores he decided to get some rest. He laid back on the couch and let a sigh. With his eyes closed, he again started to think why Killian was on his mind again. He definitely missed him. He loved Graham but Killian certainly held a special place in his heart. He was his first friend and crush of course. He thought how it would've been if Killian had stayed but then he realised that he probably wouldn't have gotten to know Graham the way he did.

He was glad things out the way they did because he wouldn't trade what he had with Graham for the world. He was in love with him and could never live to lose him.

Neal decided to ditch the sleep and grabbed his keys and hurried out. He thought of finding a distraction at Granny's as he waited for Graham to get back from work.

Back at the station...

Graham, who was now on top of Charming, started to move back and forth a bit with his cock in between David's ass cheeks. Jefferson spat on his palm and started jerking his cock while watching the men from behind. He then pulled Graham back a little and bent down to whisper in his ears,

"Start fucking him."

Jefferson moved back and Graham climbed on the desk, Charming still laying between his legs. He grabbed his cock and adjusted it near Charming's hole. He moved forward, slowly entering inside David.

"Anhhh...!"

"You okay, do you want me to go slower. "

"I'm fine. Just give it to me. "

Graham was halfway through. Both of them were sweating and breathing heavily. Graham then started pulling back but stopped when Charming grabbed his ass.

"First put it all the way in."

"But.."

"Just do it!"

Graham then started pushing back in.

"God, your cock is fucking big. "

This time Graham didn't stop until he was all the way in. He shoved his entire 11 inches inside David's tight hole. Before Graham could start moving, Jefferson stopped him. He placed his hand on Graham's back and pushed him forward on top Charming again. He stroked his own 7 inch meat and unlike Graham shoved it right up the huntsman's ass.

"Fuck!" Graham screamed in pain, his eyes opening wider.

"Move now. Fuck him good! "

Both Jefferson and Graham moved, thrusting their hips up and down and back and forth. Their cocks moving inside the other man's tightness. All three of them moaned and screamed like animals, their hot chiseled bodies glistening with sweat and their muscles all tightened up. Charming grabbed the edge of the desk while Graham pounded into him. Graham moaning between the two men, placed his hands on David's. They interlocked their fingers together as they got pounded mercilessly.

At Granny's diner...

Neal walked in and sat in his favourite booth. He placed his hands on the table top and put his head down waiting for a cheerful Ruby to burst in and take his order. But after waiting for a few minutes, he pulled his head back up and moved it around to see no one was there.

The place was empty.

"Ruby?!"

No response.

"Ruby? Granny? "

Still no answer. He then got up and noticed there were no customers either. He wondered where could have they possibly gone, leaving the diner unattended like this in the middle of the day. He decided to check the back.

"Granny? Ruby?"

"They're not here." Finally a voice replied.

Neal looked to see who that was and noticed a hooded man sitting in the corner of the room, near the window.

"What do you mean they're not here?" Neal enquired.

"They had to get some supplies, urgently. So they left me to take care of the diner."

"And who are you? "

The man stood up and walked up to Neal before removing his hood.

"I'm..."

Back at the station...

All three of them were breathing fast and heavy. Moans and the sound of skins slapping against each other were heard across the room.

Jefferson, after thrusting his fuck pole into Graham for a while, removed his cock and stepped back. Graham still on top Charming kept fucking him like an animal. Jefferson made him stop. He positioned himself between the legs of both the men. He lowered himself a bit to place his cock near Charming already filled hole.

Before Charming could realise what was happening, he screamed in pain and pleasure as Jefferson pushed his cock inside along side Graham's.

"Sorry, Your Majesty. Does it hurt?

"You asshole!"

"Don't worry. You'll get used to it."

Both him and Graham started moving simultaneously, tearing Charming's ass off. Charming was in tears, his face all red but soon his pain subsided to give way to intense pleasure. His mind started going blank as he felt jolts of pleasure flowing across his body with each of the two stud's thrusts.

"Fuck...fuck...harder! Harder!"

They did so.

"Ahhhh...! Fuck...fuck!"

Both Charming and Jefferson came. The prince erupted on the desk, while the Mad Hatter exploded inside the prince. Jefferson pulled out while Graham kept pounding his friend lightly. He could feel his cock moving inside Charming's streched hole filled with Jefferson's cum. He too was close to the edge. Graham pulled out too. His cock throbbing and ready to erupt.

Jefferson helped turn Charming on his back, whose chest was covered in his own cum. He was on his back now and Graham shoved his cock back up the prince's assaulted ass. He thrusted harder and harder, while Jefferson kneeled down besides them, grabbed David's cock and jerked it off furiously. As Graham pounded away, Jefferson could feel Charming's body tremble and he moved his head forward towards David's cock, continuing to jerk him off.

Soon, Charming came for a second time but this time in Jefferson's mouth and Jefferson swallowed all he could get. On the other hand, Graham still hadn't cum but he continued to fuck Charming.

"Cum on our faces, hunk." Jefferson suggested.

Graham listened to him and pulled out and started assaulting his cock. Jefferson and Charming kneeled in front of him and waited for him to cum.

Graham exploded with a loud moan, his hot seed spurting on both the studs faces and mouths. They swallowed all they got and kissed each other, trying to get every last drop on each other's lips and tongues.

All three of them collapsed on the floor, exhausted.

"You got what you wanted, Jefferson. Now leave us alone."

"Wow, you first use me like that and then toss me out. I feel like a slut."

"You are a slut!" Graham sighed.

"You're right about that. Well then, if you'll excuse me, gentlemen."

With a pink colored puff, Jefferson stood with his clothes back on him.

"See ya...or not."

He snapped his fingers and dissappeared into thin air.

"Where do you think he went?" Graham asked, still breathless.

"Far, I hope. Probably his mansion. But who cares? At least he won't bother us anymore. "

"Yeah."

"By the way, I'm gonna get back at you for that spanking. " David said, his ass still sore.

"Can we not talk about payback for a while now?"

They both chuckled.

"Let's just clean up here and get out of here. I just wanna have some food and get into bed with Neal."

"That sounds nice. "

"You can join us." Graham said as he sat up straight.

"That sounds even better. " Charming got up too.

"By the way, I talked to Snow, we broke up. "

"Ohh..are you.."

"It's okay. She was happy for me. "

"That's great, man." They both hugged.

"I'm so happy for you. "

"Me too. I'm glad I finally be true to myself and that's all because of you and Neal."

"Hey, we love you and want you to be happy. We're always here for you, whenever you need us."

"Thanks man. I love you guys too."

_To be continued...._


	8. Under The Hood.

At Granny's diner...

The man stood in front of Neal and removed his hood.

"I am... Robin Hood. "

"Robin? Is that really you? "

"Yes."

"Oh my God, it's been a while. " Neal went ahead and hugged him.

"It has. I thought you had forgotten me."

"No. No. I was thrown off because of the hood. "

"Yeah. Sorry about that. How's everything? "

"It's good, man. What about you? All this must be new to you. "

"Yeah. This world is so different than ours."

"It is. But it's good. Safe, quite. It's home now. "

"I suppose it is. So,how are things with Emma and Henry?"

"They're amazing. All I could ask for. "

"So are you back together now?" Robin asked curiously.

"Oh. No. We..hmm..funny story. I am actually with Graham now."

"Oh. No kidding. A guy, huh? Good for you. "

"Yeah. I mean it's a long story. But I had something with Hook but he left. Then I met Graham and things turned out to be really good. "

"So, you're in love? "

"Yeah we are. " Neal was blushing, his face like a peach.

"Well, if I had known that you were a guy's guy. I would have asked you. "

"Wait. You mean..?"

"Yeah. After I lost my wife and son, I had learned a lot of new things about myself. "

Neal put his hand over Robin's, trying to comfort him.

"Well I hope you find someone. "

"Yeah. I just hope he's half as amazing and hot as you are. "

"Aww. Thanks, man. " Neal's blush returned.

"So Graham, huh? I have seen him. What a hunk!"

"I know. He's amazing. "

" _I bet he is. "_  Robin thought to himself.

"Well, I should get going, I guess. Since no one's here. Again it was so great to see you again. Take care. "

Neal stood up, Robin followed. They both hugged again.

"If you need any help, you know. Settling down or anything. Just call us. Don't be a stranger. "

Neal walked to the door.

"Actually. There is something you could help me with. " Robin said as Neal stopped.

"Yeah, what is it? What can I do? "

Robin smiled, his eyes filled with mischief. He walked up to Neal and stood just in front of him leaving just a gap of two fingers between them. He closed the door behind Neal with his eyes staring into the man's own.

Neal swallowed loudly. A bead of sweat dripped down from his temple. He could see the lust in the eyes of the hunk standing before him. He could feel the heat from Robin's body, making his own body warm up.

Robin closed in on the little gap between them and whispered into Neal's ear.

"Well, I am new in town. I don't know anyone and I feel quite lonely. You're a good friend, aren't you, Neal?"

Neal nodded.

"Well, then help me feel less lonely." Robin placed his hand on Neal's jeans covered ass and pinched it slightly, making Neal moan softly.

"I have a boyfriend..." Neal said, his body heating up faster with Robin's hand there.

"From what I've heard, he won't really mind. In fact I think he'll enjoy it."

"Annhhh..." Neal moaned again as the man's grip grew tighter on his ass.

"What do you say? Will you help a friend?" Robin drew a breath over Neal's neck, taking in the sweet manly scent of his.

Neal's hand impulsively moved and placed itself on Robin's growing bulge in his tight pants.

Robin smiled and said,

"I'll take that as a yes."

Robin continued to take in Neal's musky scent before placing his lips on Neal's pulse point. He could feel the beats get stronger and faster.

"Should we be doing this here?" Neal said as Robin's soft wet lips and rough beard brushed against his skin.

"No. We shouldn't. " Robin spoke between the kisses he kept placing on Neal's neck and slowly the shoulder.

"Then we should at least close the blinds and shut the diner down first. "

"No. I wanna do it right here, right now. I wanna get wild with you and drill that beautiful ass of yours so hard. Doing with the risk of getting caught, only makes it hotter. "

Robin couldn't hold himself back anymore. He kissed Neal, attacking his lips with wild passion and lust, pushing the guy against the door. Neal just let the hunk ravish his mouth with his wild tongue. He ran his hands around the man's back, trying to feel every damn toned piece of muscle on the stud's body.

With Neal pressed hard against the glass door, Robin kept his tongue busy as tasted Neal and hid hands got busy grabbing Neal perfect bubble butt and squeezing it hard, wondering why it was still covered with pants. Robin reluctantly removed his hands from Neal's ass and grabbed his shirt by the collar and ripped it open. The button came flying out as Neal's slightly hairy but toned chest. Robin placed one of his hands on Neal's exposed skin, feeling his heart pounding away while his other hand undid the rest of the buttons.

Without wasting any time, Robin undid Neal's pants as well. As the pants dropped off at Neal's ankles, Robin slipped his hands into Neal's dark grey underwear and grabbing the naked piece of Neal's butt. Neal kept moaning while massaging Robin's skin with his tongue as Robin kept squeezing the booty in his hands, harder and harder.

Robin took his hand out of the briefs. Wrapping his hands across Neal's back, he pressed their bodies together. With Neal's back against the door, Robin ground their crotch together, making their cocks harder than they already were. Both of them moaned as the friction drove them crazy. Neal decided to wrap his legs around Robin's waist. Robin pulled back and carried Neal to one of the tables.

He put Neal down on the table and started opening his own clothes starting with the shirt. Neal rubbed his boner through the underwear as he watched the hunk strip before him. Robin undid his belt after removing his shirt and dropped his pants, leaving the dark green underwear on, which sported a massive hard on.

Neal drooled as he saw the man standing in front of him. His whole body glistening with sweat, every muscle perfectly toned and defined, the washboard abs and juicy pecs were breathtaking. Neal already knew he was in a lot of trouble as he saw the monster boner Robin was sporting. He beat Neal in length by an inch and was unbelievably thick. Neal swallowed hard on the thought of the thickest cock drilling and pounding his ass mercilessly. But right now, all Neal could think of was how badly he wanted that piece of meat in his mouth. Neal sat upright and straightaway attacked Robin's bulge. He kissed the throbbing boner through the fabric, trying to taste all sweat, cum and piss.

Deciding that he couldn't take it any more, Neal pulled down the underwear. Robin's cock bounced up, hitting Neal in the face. After taking in the musky manly odour of the man's dick, Neal placed his soft lips on the huge head and opened his mouth as wide as he could and began deep throating the throbbing monster. He gagged as he descended further down, spit rolling down from the sides of his mouth. Robin groaned in pleasure as Neal kept taking in his cock, in his warm mouth.

As Neal reached the base, his entire mouth full, he could feel the head touching the back of his throat. He tried moaning to signal Robin to move. Robin kept the feel of Neal's hot wet mouth covering his entire manhood. He grabbed Neal's curls before starting to thrust his hips slowly. He swayed his pelvis back and forth and face fucked a slutty Neal, who had now started grinding his own cock on the table.

Robin went faster and harder with each thrust, causing Neal to moan with the head hitting the back of his throat esch time.

"God! You're mouth feels so damn good around my cock."

As Robin kept moving, Neal had also started moving his head up and down the length. He kept sucking shamelessly. Robin started feeling like he was about to come, so he slowed down but Neal started getting wilder. It was like he couldn't get enough of it.

But, Robin didn't want it to end so soon.

"Stop!" He pulled Neal's hair to make him stop.

"What a slut." Robin remarked.

Neal smiled shamelessly, his face covered with lust and laid back, his back again on the table. Robin smiled back at him, his own eyes dripping with lust.

Robin removed the underwear from his legs and shoved it right into Neal's mouth without any warning. He grabbed Neal by the waist and flipped him, his ass facing Robin. Robin, using his teeth, tore the underwear from Neal's body.

"Kneel on the table. Face down. " Robin ordered.

Neal, with his mouth stuffed with Robin's sweaty briefs, did what he was told to do. With his face down, cheek against the table, he lifted his hips and his ass was in the air. Robin got even more turned on as he looked at Neal in that position, like a helpless, shameless slut wanting to get fucked. Neal whimpered, shook his ass slightly, signalling that he wanted attention.

Robin happily gave him what he wanted. He grabbed Neal's slightly hairy, pale and ready to be assaulted ass and gave it a good hard squeeze.

"Annhh..." Neal moaned with the cloth in his mouth.

"Damn, you have one hot piece of ass." Robin squeezed it again.

Robin lowered his mouth and spat right on Neal's tight hole. He then buried his mouth between the ass cheeks, receiving another louder moan from Neal.

With his hands he continued to grip the butt, while he played with the sensitive entrance with his hot wet tongue.

"Ahh, so fucking delicious!" Robin said, before kissing the hole again.

"Annnhh..!"

"So tight! So juicy!" Robin flickered his tongue against Neal's hole.

He then pulled back. After giving a good squeezing, Robin smacked the pale ass gently. Neal's body jerked in response along with another moan.

"You like that? "

"Annhh..." Neal moaned, trying to answer him.

"Yeah! Do ya?" Robin spanked him again, this time harder.

"Annghh..!" Neal couldn't scream like he wanted to, his mouth was still full with the cloth.

Robin, with his right hand kept spanking Neal's juicy ass while his left hand kept busy teasing the puckered hole with the thumb.

"Yeah, take that, bitch."

"Take it."

"Scream for me!"

"Annnhhhh...!" Neal moaned as loud as he could, spit sliding down from the corner of his mouth.

"Look at that ass."

*Slap.

*Slap. *Slap.

*Slap.

Neal's ass was now from pale to pink. Both his cheeks were warm and throbbing. Robin placed a gentle and wet kiss on the sore pink spot. He took his tongue out and gave a few soothing licks. Neal body was now trembling, his ass aching and his hole assaulted. Watching Neal whimper like that, Robin thought of something. He gave Neal a dirty, devious look, at which Neal felt a chill down his spine.

Robin looked on the floor and searched for his pants. When he found them, he picked them up and took out the belt which was still fitted in the loops. He held the belt from the end with the buckle. He then coiled it around his palm, leaving a few inches of length loose. He looked back at Neal, who was now shaking like a leaf.

"Please...don't..." Neal begged, his words barely understandable.

"Yes. Beg me! Beg me, you slut!"

Robin aimed his hand with the belt coiled around, at Neal's already pink ass and whipped the leather gently.

"Annhh..."

"I'm gonna go harder. " He slapped the belt across the naked flesh again.

"Annnhh...!" Neal moaned louder.

Robin kept assaulting one of Neal's ass cheeks.

*Slap. *Slap.

*Slap. *Slap. *Slap.

*Slap.

As Robin's whips got harder, Neal screamed louder.

*Slap.

"Anhhh..."

*Slap. *Slap.

"Annnhhh...!"

Robin then switched the cheeks, now assaulting the other one. Both cheeks grew pink to red now. They were sore and stinged a bit.

Robin then put the belt down and went back to rimming Neal's ass. He licked Neal's ass, trying to soothe the sting and the pleasuring pain. He moved his face deeper and buried it between the hairy cheeks again. He darted his tongue in and out of the hole, wetting it, lubricating it, getting it ready for some hard pounding.

"Oh man! I swear to god, yours is the best ass I have ever rimmed. "

Switching between using his tongue to tease the hole and kissing it, while making sloppy sounds, Robin kept ravishing Neal's ass.

"God, so damn dirty. So fucking hot." Robin pushed the cheeks from the side, trying to bury his face deeper.

He spat on it and licked it, he spat again and licked again. He continued to do so, while he kept groping his ass.

"So hot! I think you're ready. " Robin said as stood up, giving another spank.

Neal jiggled his butt at which Robin smiled. Robin grabbed Neal's thighs from front and pulled the man towards himself. He adjusted himself between Neal's legs.

Robin spat on his palm and grabbed his 8 incher monster and jerked off a bit. He then placed the (officially) thickest cock of Storybrooke between Neal's assaulted ass cheeks. He pressed the cheeks together to sandwich his cock in between. He moved his hips a bit, rubbing the length of the cock against the hairy hole.

"Do you want me to go slow and gently or fast and hard."

Neal tried answering the question but his words were not clear.

"Fast and hard it is then! "

As Robin shoved his thick rod into Neal's tight hole. Both men moaned and groaned like animals.

"God, you're so fucking tight! I thought that fucking on a daily basis would loosen it up but.."

Robin was now fully in. He could feel the tightness around his cock, his base gripped by the hole. He just wanted to stay like this forever. It was nothing like he had ever experienced. Neal on the other hand, moaned and asked the stud to move.

Robin then slowly pulled out, earning another moan from Neal who could feel the thick monster invading his insides. Much like the first time, Robin shoved his cock in again. He slowly caught a rhythm and moved according to it. He moved back and forth, feeling Neal's tightness clench his cock even more.

"Fuck, so tight!"

"Harder!" Neal screamed, his voice a bit clearer.

So harder went Robin.

"Harder! Faster!" Neal screamed again, the underwear still in is mouth.

Robin pounded harder and faster. Their skin slapping against each other. Robin spanked Neal again.

"Anngghh...!"

"Take it. Take that cock up that tight ass of yours"

*Slap.

"Take it!"

*Slap. *Slap.

"Yeah! Fuck yeah! So tight!"

"Anhh.."

"Annhhhh..."

*Slap.

"Fuck...fuck!"

Robin kept thrusting harder and harder. He grabbed Neal's cock which was leaking pre cum and began stroking it hard. Both of them groaned like animals before Robin stopped thrusting and pulled his cock out, much to Neal's dissatisfaction.

"Get up and climb up on that counter for me." Robin said, as stroked his cock, wanting to be back inside Neal faster.

Neal climbed atop the counter and laid down his back. Robin followed him and climbed up the counter as well. He sat with both his legs on each side of the counter top. He asked to Neal to sit up straight as well, so that both of them were facing each other. 

Robin then leaned forward to kiss Neal, he savagely bit his lower lip before taking his underwear out of Neal's mouth with his teeth and threw them away. As soon as the cloth was out of his mouth, Neal kissed Robin back by moving closer to him. While their tongues played with each other, their cocks rubbed against each other. Both of their sensitive heads grinding against one another. Robin gripped both their cocks by his hand and stroked them together. 

"Fuck me like an animal." Neal said, in between their sloppy kisses.

"With pleasure." Robin released the cocks and laid down on the counter top on his back. 

Neal moved forward and raised his body, while on his knees and positioned his ass right above Robin's 8 inch love pole. He slowly lowered himself and adjusted his body to take in the thick rod completely. 

Robin thrusted his hips upwards, hitting Neal's prostate and making him scream.

"Fuck, you're cock's so fucking thick."

"You like it. Don't you? You like how it tears your ass apart. "

"Fuck yeah! " Neal moved his own body up and down, trying to take in as much of Robin's cock up his ass as possible. 

Soon they found their rhythm from before and moved their bodies in pleasure. 

"Fuck yeah! Harder, Robin! Harder!" Neal screamed. 

"So fucking tight! Take it bitch. Take my cock your tight ass."

"Fuck!"

"Fuck yeah!"

As Robin kept thrusting his cock up Neal's ass, he grabbed his 7 incher and began jerking it off. Neal could feel his knees going weak, his body trembling as he was really close to the edge. 

"Fuck, I'm about to cum!" Neal announced as both his ass and cock were getting serviced by the hunk.

"Cum on me!"

"Fuck! Fuck!" Neal screamed.

With the last few strokes of Robin's hand, Neal's cock spurted it's juices all over Robin sweaty body, his face and his mouth which he swallowed. Robin himself felt on the peak as he felt Neal tighten around his cock. 

"I'm cumming too!"

"Yeah, cum in my ass. Fill me with your hot seed."

Robin hit Neal's prostate a few good times before cumming and painting Neal's inside. 

"Fuck. " Neal slowed down as he felt his ass fill up with Robin's hot juices. He collapsed on top of Robin, who was covered by Neal's cum and sweat.  They both kissed each other again. 

"All this pounding and you're still tight as hell."

"It's a gift. "

"Indeed. Now, get up."

Neal got up, slowly getting off of Robin's cock. Robin used his thumb to a bit of Neal's seed off his chest and put it in his mouth. 

"Delicious! " Robin smiled deviously at Neal again. 

"What? " Neal asked, who tugged at his still hard cock. 

"I want you to cum in my mouth. "

"What? I just came, Robin."

"I'll make you cum again. "

"How?"

"Just get here!"

Robin instructed Neal to climb on top of him. Both of them now faced each other's cocks that were already ready for round two.  Both of them just went at it and deep throated each other's cock for a few good minutes before they were on edge again. 

"I'm about to cum!" Robin screamed with Neal's cock in his mouth. 

Neal, who himself was about to cum, faced the door and saw someone coming. But it was too late. As the man entered the door he announced, 

"Oi, Granny, get me some rum will ya? It's been a long journey!"

"Oh fuck!"

As the man came in, he noticed the two hunks blowing each on the counter, both Neal and Robin dumped a load down each other's throats.

"Bloody hell! What in the devil?!"

"Neal? Is that you?!"

_To be continued....._

 


	9. Daddy's Home

"Neal is that you?!" The voice which belonged to the man who just entered, repeated.

Neal and Robin both looked at the person who had just entered the diner. As the loads slid down both the men's throats, they swallowed it with a gulp and pulled out their cocks from each other's mouths and Neal got off Robin. Both of them tried to compose themselves and looked on awkwardly, their faces red as blood had rushed to their skin after their little fuck. In that red, was mixed the red of embarrassment. Neal, though, he had other emotions as well, which prompted him to speak as he regained his breath.

"What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same question. Since when do you hook up with hot strangers at a public eatery? I'm Captain Hook by the way." Hook extended his arm to shake Robin's.

"I know who you are pirate. Heard a lot about you." Robin accepted the handshake, giving an awkward smile along with it.

"I thought you were gone." Neal, still recovering from the surprise visit of his friend.

"I was. But I'm back now."

"I don't understand. What..ar."

Neal was interrupted mid sentence.

"I think, you should get dressed first before we sit down for a talk. Not that I'm complaining about the view." Hook looked back at Robin again, all his dirty thoughts about that hot body being quite obvious through his eyes and that devilishly charming grin which made Robin blush. He turned his face to the floor in embarrassment, as he tried to dodge the intensity of those soul piercing eyes.

"Yeah...I..I think we should." Robin managed to fumble, his face pink as a rose.

So dress up, they did and cleaned the counter as well. After they were done cleaning up everything, all three of them sat down. Neal and Robin sat together, opposite Hook.

"So are you going to tell me what you're doing back?" Neal continued his query.

"Look, I did leave because I needed a break. There was so much going on here. I just couldn't stay."

"Okay...but why did you come back?"

"Cause I missed you guys..look I'm used to being alone. Or was." Hook corrected himself. "Only because I never met people like you before. While I was at the sea. I realized that I belong here, with you guys."

"You left me, Killian. Alone."

"Mate, you had your friends right here."

"You know what I mean.."

"Yeah, look I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you."

Neal got up. "I'm busy, sorry."

"Neal, let's talk, can we? Please? Don't I at least deserve that?" Killian stood up as well. He genuinely pleaded Neal as he caught Neal's arm. He looked at him for chance to talk.

"Okay." Neal said, as he looked back into Hook's eyes. To this day, the pirate has an unspeakable control over him. He just accepted it.

"Thank you. How about the Jolly Roger? Let's talk there. I even brought presents for you."

"You guys go ahead." Robin said as the other two proceeded to go out.

"Robin..hmm..it was so good seeing you again and thank you for today."

"No..thank you." Robin gave a wink.

"And listen just call me if you need any help, you know. Settling down..anything."

"Yeah sure..sure."

"Yeah, love don't be afraid to ask. For anything." Hook walked up to Robin, catching him off guard, he shoved his tongue down the man's throat. Robin, surprised at first, didn't fight back at all and returned the favor.

Neal coughed. They broke the kiss

"Thank you for the offer, Captain." Robin said as he caught his breath. 

"Anytime, luv." He smiled again.

"See you then Robin."

"Yeah."

Neal and Hook walked out of the diner and got into Neal's car. They drove to the dock.

"I missed you." Hook said, as he placed his hand on Neal's lap and gently rubbed it.

"You know, I'm with Graham now. It was your idea." Neal said. Even as the words came out of his mouth, he didn't remove Hook's hand from his lap.

"And you never even thanked me for it. Do you love him?"

Hook's playful smile turned into something else. he wanted to know.

"Yeah..." Neal said, happy at that thought."

"Good. I'm glad you found someone to take care of you."

"Me too."

They finally reached the dock. After parking the car, they both walked to the shore. They stood in front of the Jolly Roger.

"Nice, huh?"

They climbed on aboard.

"Welcome aboard, sire. I'm your captain, Killian Jones and I'll be leading your handsome self on a tour of this vessel." Hook was back in his playful mood, his smile conveying his naughtiness.

Neal decided to play along.

"This way, sire." Hook ushered Neal to his cabin downstairs.

Neal walked in front.

"I must say, Hook. The ship is looking much cleaner."

They entered the cabin.

"You did something useful with that time after all."

There were no responses. As Neal turned to look back, he was grabbed tightly from behind.

"What.. are. you. ..doing?" Neal tried to resist but the pirate was stronger than him.

"You know, luv. I'm really happy for the two of you. I really am. But that doesn't mean that we can't have fun. I mean..it's been really long since..."

Killian had fully immobilized Neal and quite easily as well. He placed his palm on Neal's crotch and started rubbing it. Neal moaned as he continued to set himself free, but to no avail.

At the apartment......

"Where is Neal? It's getting late."

"Did you call him?" Charming asked as he took the plates out for dinner from the cabinet.

"I did. He's not picking up."

"I'm sure he got busy somewhere. He'll be back. Don't worry."

"Yeah..I hope." Graham said. not convinced he decided to call him again.

As he was pressing the button, the phone rang. It was Neal's cell.

"Babe! Where are you?!"

"He's with me." Another voice, not belonging to Neal spoke at the other end.

"Who is this? Where's Neal?"

"Awww mate...it's me, Hook. Can this devilishly sexy voice belong to someone else?"

"Hook? Wha..what are you doing here?"

"I know. I know, you're surprised. Look, it's a long story. I'll tell you what, just come down to the Jolly Roger. Neal is here too and we'll talk and have some fun."

"Hmm..can I talk to Neal?"

"He's a little busy right now, just come on down here. Alone. Hurry up. See ya, mate!"

The call disconnected. Leaving Graham confused.

"What happened? Who was it?" Charming asked, as Graham went to get his jacket.

"It was Hook. He's back in town. Neal is with him. He's asking me to come to the Jolly Roger, where they are." Graham put on his jacket and his shoes.

"Should I come with you?"

"He said to come alone. Just stay here and wait. We'll come back soon and if we don't, you know the place, right?"

"Okay, stay safe."

"Thanks.." Graham went ahead and kissed Charming. He didn't know why but he did, just involuntarily.

Charming, although surprised, kissed back and gave half a smile.

Graham hurried out the door.

At Jolly Rogers.....

"Hook! Neal! Where are you guys?" Graham was on the deck of the Jolly Roger.

"Hook?!"

"Neal?!"

Graham found the stairs to Hook's cabin and started to step down the stairs. He reached the bottom and opened the door. As he looked into the room, nothing came out of his mouth except,

"What the hell?!"

But suddenly a blow came from behind, on his head, knocking him unconscious.

"Let's start the fun, shall we?"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Please comment and tell how I can get better. Thanks!


End file.
